


like a slave to your touch (授权翻译)

by ElaineX



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Spreader Bars, Sub Eggsy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineX/pseuds/ElaineX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他的指尖擦过Eggsy的后颈——年轻人的身体深处猛然涌起一阵的强烈渴望，像是有一道裂口正由中心向外撕裂开来一般。Eggsy仿佛被这突然涌上来的感觉一拳打中内里，又稳又准又狠又猝不及防。幸好他还坐在椅子上——他确信如果自己站着的话，一定会不由自主地双膝一软，跪在地上。</p>
<p>Eggsy无法停下他荒诞的想法，他想让Harry完全支配他；而Harry满足了他想要的一切，甚至更多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a slave to your touch (授权翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a slave to your touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327794) by [coffeeinallcaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps). 



> 原作：[like a slave to your touch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4327794)
> 
> 作者：coffeeinallcaps
> 
> 译：秃头小海豹、自找没趣大王  
> 校：张七碗
> 
> 警告请见tag与尾注

1

在Dean这样的人身边长大，就不得不学着时刻保持警惕。鲨鱼只要嗅到一丁点儿血腥味就会发起攻击——Eggsy最终明白了这个道理，但也付出了极大的代价。在Dean搬进他家以后，有一次他回到家向大人们哭诉着自己擦破皮红肿着的膝盖。之后他再也没有这样做过。

他也学会了不让Dean和他的走狗们看见他流血受伤的样子。别人骂他时他总会强硬地反击，或是直接上去干一架。因为某些奇怪的原因，Dean这种人还算看得起他这样的。有时候Eggsy狠狠地回嘴，Dean反而咧着嘴懒洋洋地窝回沙发里，甚至有时会甩给他张皱巴巴的十块钱让他消失一会儿。

这并不是说他没有退缩的时候。关键在于，Eggsy一直是一个倔强又充满戒心的人，他像只浑身竖着尖刺的刺猬，时刻准备着反击——因为他必须这么做。

但现在的情况与之前大不一样。Dean已经彻底从他的生活里消失了。无论Eggsy去哪儿出任务，离开家多久，他总能知道他的母亲和妹妹正安全而快乐地生活在某个地方。而在Kingsman总部健身房的拳击场，Roxy几乎每天都会狠狠揍他一顿；但若是真的不小心伤到了他，她又会及时停下道歉，给他拿来冰袋镇痛。这和他之前的经历简直是两个完全不同的世界。

把你的玻璃心好好收一收，Merlin几个月前曾这么对Eggsy说过。Eggsy知道他说得很对。但是这不意味着当他放下防备时，他已经足够坚强到能面对即将发生的事情了。

 

2

第一次被这种突如其来的感觉淹没时，Eggsy刚刚结束自己的第一个海外任务。（V-Day并不被算作一个任务，因为Merlin说那只是对Eggsy最终考核的一次“补考”。Eggsy表示Merlin简直混蛋，而Merlin警告他今后最好小心一点。）

Harry正在裁缝店的餐厅里等他。他坐在长桌的主位上，面前放着一瓶香槟，两只高脚杯，脸上微微流露出Eggsy熟悉的那种温和而又满意的神情。Eggsy见过这个——一次在Harry狠狠教训Dean的走狗之后，另一次在他微笑着评价他的训练成绩时。

“Galahad，请坐。”Harry道，“是时候让你初体验另一个Kingsman的传统了。”

“瞎说什么，”Merlin的声音突然从眼镜里冒出来。“Harry，你真是……”

“——是时候介绍另一项Kingsman传统了，”Harry一脸平静地改口。他取下眼镜，轻轻放在桌角的手机旁。“请坐，Eggsy。让我们庆祝一下你完美地完成了任务。你很出色，”他边倒香槟边说，“比我所能想象得还要好。”

Eggsy把眼镜挂在衬衫领口，伸手拉开一张椅子。他坐在Arthur左手边，正对着之前他坐过的位置——那一回他眼看着Chester King毒死了他自己。Eggsy十万分地不希望命运在现任Arthur身上重演。就算是迷信，他还是小心地没有选择上次的位置，生怕自己一个不经意给Harry带来厄运。虽然他知道这样的想法完全是无稽之谈：Harry的健康是如今Kingsman医疗部的重中之重，他才没那么容易被一个毫无来由的诅咒打倒。想着这些，Eggsy举起其中一杯香槟，“我猜这点儿酒花了你500镑？”他故作轻松地说道。

“在街角的Tesco（注：英国连锁超市）买的。”Harry一脸从容，“干杯，Eggsy。你做得不错。”

他们碰了碰杯。这时Harry的手机开始震动。他拿起看了看，心烦地说，“该死，怕是这个电话我必须接。”

Eggsy一口气干了杯中的香槟。“工作无休（All work and no play）是吗，Arthur？”他用手背擦了擦嘴。

“的确这让我变得了然无趣了呢（Makes me a very, very dull boy）”，Harry撑着身子站了起来，故作生无可恋地叹了口气，“你可以回去了。如果你遇见Merlin，告诉他我会尽快去总部找他。”

经过Eggsy身边时，Harry的手指轻轻碰了碰Eggsy的肩膀。他的指尖擦过Eggsy的后颈——年轻人的身体深处猛然涌起一阵的强烈渴望，像是有一道裂口正由中心向外撕裂开来一般。

Eggsy仿佛被这突然涌上来的感觉一拳打中内里，又稳又准又狠又猝不及防。幸好他还坐在椅子上——他确信如果自己站着的话，一定会不由自主地双膝一软，跪在地上。

“对，我是Arthur……”Harry接着电话走出房间。

Eggsy又给自己倒了一杯，一口气干了，让自己相信——或强迫自己相信，酒精才是让自己脸红心跳的罪魁祸首。

 

3

Harry之前并不是从没如此亲密地触碰过Eggsy。恰恰相反，Harry从不掩饰他对Eggsy的喜爱。他一直对Eggsy赞许有加，走廊里相互碰见时总会对Eggsy微笑回应（“Arthur。”“Galahad。”）；有时候他会在会议结束后，或是出去喝一杯时，漫不经心地碰碰Eggsy的身侧或是胳膊。这一切在Harry专心养伤，还未成为Arthur时常有发生。

这次轻触并没有什么特别的。所以没理由Eggsy会对此念念不忘。

但他就是没法停止想它。

在他任务归来通过了Kingsman的例行体检，见到几个同事打了声招呼，甚至在电视机前抱着Daisy一起小小地打了个盹之后，他又想起这事。这次他觉得，也许，这一切真的只是因为那杯香槟。

如果不是香槟，那就是出任务后残留在血管的肾上腺素——这的确是个足够刺激的任务，Kingsman内部甚至还因为任务人选发生了一场小小的争执。“他能搞得定吗？”Percival怀疑地问道。在Eggsy恼怒地站起身之前Harry开口了，语气不容置疑：“是的，他能。”为了不给Harry丢脸，Eggsy必须利落地搞定整个任务，好向其他骑士证明自己的能力……

对，就是这样。

肯定是这样。

 

然而那天晚上，Eggsy做了个清晰的梦。梦里他跪在什么人身前，垂着头，后颈上一只手在缓缓施力，一只温暖的，有力的手。

他一定是疯了。无法想象这样一个简单的触碰竟会让他感觉如此美妙，平静而充满安全感；似乎他就该合上眼睛停止抵抗——

然后他醒来了，下身硬得要命。他刚刚一定是在睡梦中无意识地摩擦床垫了，因为他的睡裤滑了下来，而阴茎上沾满滑腻的前液。Eggsy不由地伸手向下，用力套弄了几下，狠狠操进自己的手里，脑中挥之不去的是后颈温柔施力的手，和那个人令人心安的身影。

就是这样，这些和Harry一点关系都没有，完全没有。他才没有一直想着Harry，没有去想他宽阔的肩膀，他低沉的声音，他坚定自信的双手，或是他在Eggsy说了什么有趣的话或做了什么有趣的事时露出的几不可察的微笑；没有去想Harry带着薄薄的枪茧的指尖擦过他的皮肤，让自己心甘情愿地跪在他面前，无法拒绝——

Eggsy将自己的呻吟闷在枕头里，在睡裤上擦了擦手。然后翻身仰面朝天看着天花板眨了眨眼，该死，我要完蛋了。

 

4

他无法停下他脑中种种荒诞的想法。

一次Merlin正热切地向他解说最新研发的武器，但Eggsy满脑子都是几天前Harry的手轻触他的肩膀的场景。

一次他往Daisy盘里舀苹果酱，但很快他发觉自己分心了，他无法停止想象Harry的手指沿着他的后颈埋进他头发里。

还有一次与Roxy的格斗练习中，他因为想着Harry在他耳边温热的呼吸而分神，结果被Roxy一下子撂倒在地。

后来一次他在总部的走廊遇上Harry（“Arthur。”Eggsy说。“Galahad。”然后Harry笑着点头回应），Eggsy能感到热度从领口漫上两颊，迫使他以一种比寻常快得多的速度移开了视线。

他试着去忽略自己的这些想法。平心而论，Harry是长得挺好看。Eggsy也曾对Harry的床伴有过一些有趣的猜测。所以他对Harry有感觉，这一点儿也不奇怪，顶多是有些不太合适。

但那些想法愈演愈烈。

一开始他的想象里并不带有那样直白露骨的性。但不知为何，他开始对“全裸着跪在西装革履的Harry面前”这个想法愈发着迷。

当然这也并不奇怪。每个人都喜欢穿西装的帅男人。

但后来有一天晚上，在他快睡着的时候，他感觉到Harry的手从颈后滑上自己的喉咙，指尖置于下巴之下稍稍用力，半带强迫地让Eggsy转过头朝向他。

Harry的拇指轻抚上Eggsy的下颌，然后是颧骨，最后是耳垂。“闭上眼。”Harry轻声说，Eggsy也照做了，他无意识地遵从命令，融化在Harry的触碰里。而Harry半硬的阴茎压在他的肩胛骨之间。

“好孩子，”他的拇指轻压Eggsy的嘴角，Eggsy没等Harry开口就张嘴让手指滑了进来。他带着急切的渴望吮吸着Harry的手指，舌头缠绕着它们，不住吞咽。

Harry闷哼了一声，另一只手扶着Eggsy的后颈将他拉得更近。

“天，”Harry低声说，“看看你，看看你多喜欢这个。”Eggsy高潮的时候整个人都在颤栗。极度的快感过去之后，他像是被绞干了一样瘫软在床上，甚至没法将手从短裤里撤回。他躺一片黑暗中，胸腔起伏，思绪如飞，直到最终陷入梦境。

 

5

也许这是某种相反形式的斯德歌尔摩综合症？或者人们管那种对自己的救赎者产生感情的行为叫什么？“移情”吗？应该有那么个专业名词，Eggsy觉得它可能可以用来解释现下的情况。

毕竟如果没有Harry，他不会拥有他现在所拥有的一切。不会有工作，不会有房子住，不会结识Roxy和Merlin。天哪，也许他甚至不会还好好活在这个世上。因为Dean一直像个在嘀嗒走时的定时炸弹，上次他拿着刀威胁Eggsy的时候分明已经下定了决心。

（那个专业名词的确是“移情”，Roxy告诉他，“但它没法解释你现下所处的状况。你现下的状况是，你一想到自己的上司就硬得发疼。”）

 

也许Eggsy一直都有这种想法，这种渴望。他想被打败，被征服，被控制；想要暂时交出身体的支配权；想要让一个足够信任的人掌控他的一切。也许这个想法一直都在，一直沉睡在他的皮肤之下，等待一个恰当的时机浮出水面。

 

他脑中曾闪现过一个猜想：所有的这些可能只是他成长过程中缺少父亲角色的结果。

但是，这并不能确切地解释为什么他想要跪下给Harry口交，让他完完全全丧失理智。

（他并没有将这个猜想同Roxy分享。有些话还是别说出来更好。）

 

6

但情况恶化的速度远超他的想象，Eggsy甚至开始无法忍受呆在Harry周围。

他尽可能地避开两周一次的Kingsman集会，只在必要时候出席。这些会议大多无聊透顶，而且也不强制参加，所以其实并不会有谁注意到他在竭尽所能地避开那些场合——那些会让他产生一些难以忍受的冲动的场合。有时他看着Harry，脑中却是Harry细长优雅的手指在他身体里弯曲移动，这有些糟糕。

幸运的是，Harry成为Arthur之后他们相处的时间急剧减少，Eggsy也常有任务在身。一次Merlin把他派到巴塞罗那，给他一个月的时间，让他通过引诱头目的儿子，Adalberto，来潜入一个人口贩卖组织。

这只是个简单的侦察任务，他只需收集尽可能多的证据，让西班牙政府能够自己处理后续。大多数时间里，Eggsy都悠闲地在Adalberto的花园里晒着太阳浴，品尝着马提尼，同时用他的高科技小玩意儿记录着别墅里的人所说的每一句话。

(有一回Eggsy在Arthur办公室等Harry时，他无聊之下撬开了文件柜上的锁。最上面的那份进度报告上分分明明地标着"UNWIN, G”，然后是Merlin整洁的手写体：Galahad的办法总是不同寻常，却格外有效。)

Adalberto很年轻，同Eggsy一般年纪，体格强健，口才奇佳。当“Kyle”该结束“休假”回家时，Adalberto恋恋不舍地开车送他去机场。“记得保持联络，好吗？”Eggsy点头答应。他们最后一次拥抱亲吻，然后Eggsy从车里出来，走进机场大厅，从此再也没有想起过Adalberto。

 

7

他曾偷偷幻想过一些零碎的场景：

他被Harry压在试衣间的墙上，手腕被固定在头顶上方，Harry亲吻着他，不容拒绝。

他的脸贴着试衣间的墙，手腕被Harry用领带系上，固定在后腰无法动弹。

Harry的呼吸游走在Eggsy赤裸的皮肤上，同时他温柔的声音在一一叙述他将要对Eggsy做些什么，又将允许Eggsy为他做些什么。

Harry的手指缠绕在他的头发里，将他向后拉开，嘴唇轻吻Eggsy的喉结。

Harry双手捧住Eggsy的脸颊，用阴茎将Eggsy的嘴塞得满满的。

Harry分开他的双腿，用轻柔的触碰帮助他一点点放松后穴，只凭手指就把他一直操到高潮；之后Harry的手仍不肯停歇，直到Eggsy的身体因为无法承受更多而过电般颤抖，直到他的声音嘶叫到沙哑。

Harry命令Eggsy叫他主人。

而Harry叫Eggsy「我的好男孩」。

Harry把他按在裁缝店的餐厅里那张长桌上操他。

（有时候，有时候他甚至会想象：

Harry把他按在裁缝店的餐厅里那张长桌上，在别人——他想象中那是些姓名不详样貌不明的人——面前操他。

Harry让他接连几个小时跪在地上，也许是在他的办公桌下；有时他让Eggsy吮吸舔弄他，按照他喜欢的方式使用Eggsy灵巧的唇舌；更多时候他只是让Eggsy赤裸地跪着，双手听话地放在大腿上，等待Harry时不时懒洋洋地伸手抚弄他后颈服帖的发梢。

Harry用他的阴茎拍打Eggsy的脸颊，濡湿的顶端在他脸上游走。

Harry射在了Eggsy脸上；Harry命令Eggsy舔掉他手指上的精液；Harry叫他「淫荡下流的小东西」、「饥渴的小男妓」，而这一切都是因为Eggsy渴望被这样对待，Harry也喜欢这么对待他。

Eggsy不知道这些想法是怎么生根发芽的，有些甚至是违背直觉的——他内心的一部分根本没胆量这么做，甚至连想都不敢想。但是每次，这些念头都让他硬得几乎全身发抖。）

 

8

他们和新来的机师一起出去喝了一杯，并给她上了一堂生动形象的Kingsman入门课。Roxy向她介绍了Eggsy，“这是Galahad，Arthur的小宠物。”

“Rox！”Eggsy出声抗议。

“怎么？大家都知道你是他的最爱，他从不掩饰这一点。”

新来的女孩大笑了起来。Roxy回给她一个笑容，然后举起酒杯，对着Eggsy眨了眨眼。

他们开始了新话题，但那句话一直萦绕在Eggsy脑中——“Arthur的小宠物”……

Harry的小宠物。

于是他借口去上厕所，路上撞到了一个后裤袋里露出半盒波迈烟的男人，他一个冲动顺手把烟摸了过来。他走出酒吧后门，在那半空的烟盒里找到了一只打火机。

Eggsy点了一支烟，看着烟雾漫漫消散在空气中。他狠狠地吐出一口烟，但胸腔里的沉重感依然挥之不去。

 

9

“Galahad，”Merlin夹着平板走进健身房。“聊几句？”

Eggsy稍稍调慢跑步机的速度。Merlin对他挑了挑眉，他这才翻了个白眼，伸手按停了机器。“好的，老爸。这么不高兴干嘛？”他用毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗。

“我会假装我没听到这句。”Merlin板着脸说，“这是为你好。”他把平板放在Eggsy面前跑步机的置物板上。“这是Jamie关于你上次任务的报告。你看——”

“谁是Jamie？”

Merlin满含谴责地看了他一眼。“她是你在那个任务、以及你过去的一个月里的所有任务中的后勤。想起来了吗？”

“对哦。”Eggsy把毛巾搭在肩膀上。“可能我只是把她记作了‘那个不是Merlin的人’。”

“真是令人感动。”Merlin在屏幕上敲打着。“下次你碰到‘那个不是Merlin的人’时，别忘了谢谢她帮你收拾烂摊子。顺带一提，甚至连‘烂摊子’这个词都是对你上次搞出的那些幺蛾子的极度委婉的说法。”

Eggsy感到一波怒意突然涌了上来。“但我搞定了那个任务不是吗？”他咬牙切齿地说，双手抵在跑步机扶手上。

“是的，”Merlin说，“你是搞定了任务，但你也用炸弹掀掉了一整个顶楼！”

“但我还是搞定了任务！”

“你也导致了两个无关人员的伤亡，Galahad。”Merlin大声说道。

“什么——你在搞笑吗？你什么时候开始管肩膀脱臼和轻微脑震荡叫人员伤亡了？”

Merlin直直地瞪着他，没说一句话。Eggsy深吸了一口气，试图冷静下来。他这才察觉自己的双手紧紧握着扶手，关节泛白。

“你出任务时过于冲动鲁莽，”Merlin说，“你的固执，你的机敏，还有你敢于冒险的精神，这些都是Kingsman所欣赏的，这些你跟我一样清楚。但是我们现在并不处于那种全球大危机中不是吗？这该有个限度，Eggsy，你有点太超过了。”他停顿了一下。“听着，孩子。如果我们把你逼得太紧……”

他俩都很清楚这个“我们”所指的除了Merlin自己还有谁。Eggsy生硬地忍回了他无可奈何的笑，抹了一把脸——也许你说得对，Merlin，我可能是疯了。Eggsy想。

“那我应该把这视为一次官方警告吗？”

“你可以把它看作是一次善意的官方提醒，督促你早日收敛你那些该死的习惯。”话虽是这么说，Merlin的语气里并没有真正的怒气。

“唉，是的，长官。”Eggsy敬了个礼。

Merlin的嘴角抽动了一下，他收回平板，摇了摇头说道：“从一开始我就知道你是个大麻烦。我告诉过Harry，但他没听我的。”

“哦，你滚。你我都清楚我是你最棒的男外勤。”

“你就是个麻烦。”Merlin悲伤地向门口走去。

“可你就是喜欢我，你自己也知道的。”再次启动跑步机前，Eggsy冲着他的背影喊道。

 

10

不得不说，Eggsy的确在尽己所能地收敛自己的行为，想要努力做得好些。有那么段时间他变得谦虚谨慎踏踏实实，连之前变着法子拖欠的任务报告都一一补齐，周例会议也不翘了，更没有在开会时冲撞别人。他甚至在会后和Harry聊了那么五分钟，压根没去想Harry命令他跪下张开嘴然后狠狠操他的嘴巴这种事。

Roxy绝对会为他感到骄傲的。

“Eggsy，不管怎么说，见到你真好。”Harry离开会议室之前无意地轻拍了下Eggsy的屁股。不是那种转瞬之间的擦碰，而是……不知是不是幻觉，Eggsy仿佛感受到了Harry指尖的片刻逗留，拇指若即若离地蹭过Eggsy胯骨的突起。

当Eggsy在总部被看起来异常焦虑的Merlin拦下时，他仍能感觉到Harry指间流连的余温。

“苏格兰需要你，”Merlin把一个文件夹塞到Eggsy手上。“追回任务，情况紧急。别傻站在这儿了Galahad，飞机上有的是时间看资料——你搞得定吧？”

“拜托，”Eggsy嗤之以鼻。

Merlin给的资料很少，拿在手里轻飘飘的。然而对他来说，解决各种情况不明的任务已经是家常便饭。什么顶级机密组织，什么最高程度的保密，不过是些不知所云的说辞。这是个追回任务，A从B那里拿走了某件东西，B想要拿回来。就这么简单。

这任务的确是太简单了。Eggsy跳下飞机，十五分钟不到他就撂倒了仓库外的三个守卫和里头守着金属门的另外两个。“马上就可以拿到那个包裹了。”他对通讯器那头的Jamie说道，然后他打开了门——

Eggsy身形一滞，他轻轻蹲下身，强迫自己露出一个微笑。

“嗨，”他伸出一只手。“亲爱的，我带你回家找爸爸妈妈，好吗？”

面前的小女孩脸颊青肿，上面布满泪痕，而且该死的是，她的一边脸颊上还有淤青，看上去疼得要命。她看着他眨了眨眼，然后小心翼翼地点点头，小小的手环住他的指尖。Eggsy抱起她，然后转过身去。

被他最早些时候撂倒的一个男人发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

Eggsy本可以送他一剂麻醉标，扔一枚烟雾弹，或是飞起一脚踢向那人太阳穴，让他重新陷入昏迷。但他……

“Hey，”他对着小女孩轻声耳语，将她换到左手抱着。“亲爱的，现在闭上眼睛、堵住耳朵。你会为我这么做的，对吗？”

小女孩又点了点头，乖乖把脑袋埋进他的怀里。

“对，就是这样，”Eggsy说，“真是个好孩子。”然后他走向那个男人，面无表情地将三发子弹送进了他的后脑勺。

 

11

等他回到总部时已经夜深了。Merlin不在，谢天谢地。

Jamie来医疗室找他。“Arthur在店里等你。”她看上去有些紧张不安。一个护士在给Eggsy被砍伤的指节打石膏，石膏上画着一个小小的笑脸。完成后她告诉Eggsy他可以离开了。

Harry，或者说是Arthur，正在裁缝店的前厅等他。他坐在沙发上，双腿交叠，面前的矮桌上有一壶茶和两个茶杯。

Eggsy走进来说：“我他妈才不会道歉，为了这种——”

“Galahad，”Harry打断了他，“请先坐下。”

Eggsy照他说的做了。他意识到他的双手在颤抖，但这不是因为他冷血地杀了人，也不是因为他马上要被他的上司狠狠训一顿。如果真有什么原因，那可能是因为他现在实在是精疲力竭，而且已经很久没有进食了（他上回吃饭是在什么时候？他不记得了），而他现在依然怒火中烧，根本无法冷静思考。

Harry倒了茶，示意他端走一杯。杯壁很烫，但Eggsy还是选择双手捧着茶杯。Harry清了清嗓子，开始冷静又不带一丝感情地跟他说些什么。用那种Arthur该有的语调。

Eggsy坐在那里盯着自己的双手，想克制住它们的颤抖。但是它们就是停不下来。他只时不时听进去Arthur口中冒出的断断续续的几个词，“不负责任”……“可以理解但是没有必要”……“不该派你去”……“Merlin”……“冲动鲁莽”……“绑得太紧”……“爱惹麻烦”……还有，“从现在开始进入观察期”。

他感到胸腔里空落落的。他等不及要回家洗个澡，然后埋头补个觉。他闭上眼睛，看见了那个小女孩青肿的、满是泪痕的脸颊。然后他睁开眼，手背上带着笑脸的石膏映入眼帘。

然后他再次闭上了双眼。

他并没有意识到Harry——Arthur——已经停止讲话，直到Harry语调轻柔但语气坚决地说道，“Eggsy，看着我。”

Eggsy照做了。他根本无法拒绝这个声音。

Harry的神情充满了温暖和关心，Eggsy却觉得连呼吸都是疼痛的。这不是因为他冷血地对着一个人脑袋开了枪，甚至不是因为他辜负了Kingsman，或Merlin，或Arthur。

这是因为他辜负了Harry。

他又一次地，如同之前的好几个月一样，辜负了Harry。

Harry问了他一些话，但Eggsy的喉咙彻底罢工发不出声来。他放下茶杯，看着自己的手，恼怒地忍耐着——他的双手疼得要命。他又摸了摸鼻梁，试着深呼吸冷静下来。但胸腔也疼得要命。操。

然后，他意识到Harry正站在他面前俯视着他，一只手轻轻放在他的肩膀上。“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”Harry简短地问。

“没什么。”Eggsy答道。

“别对我撒谎。”

Eggsy沉默了。如果他什么都不说，那是不是就不算在撒谎。

“Eggsy。”Harry又问了一句，他的一只手从Eggsy的肩膀向上，扣住他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，另外一只手则稳稳地托着他的后脑勺。

Eggsy在颤抖，也可能只是他以为自己在颤抖。他并不是很确定。那些在枪林弹雨中穿行的沉重压力，那些任务结束后深入骨髓的疲惫不堪，和现在Harry的手压在他皮肤上的触感——他的大脑断断续续地处理着这一切，就好像一个缓慢载入着的网页，进度条时不时半死不活地跳跃一下。这一切都像是个逼真却怪异的梦，与他之前那些或火热或旖旎的想象完全不同。有一瞬Eggsy以为下一秒他就会一个人从床上惊醒过来。

“你很不安，”Harry皱了皱眉，“我们没有给予你充分的指导。是我太忙了，竟没有注意到……”

这不是你的错，Eggsy模模糊糊地想。是他违反了规定，并不是Harry的错。他毫无必要地杀死了一个手无寸铁无法反抗的人，他本可以用其他任何方式搞定他。而且，开枪时他的怀里还抱着个孩子，一个小女孩，而她看上去并不比Daisy大多少。

他的呼吸变得急促轻浅。他闭上眼睛，强迫自己深深吸入一口空气。该死，Unwin。赶快振作起来。

Harry的手指依然轻按着他的下巴，将Eggsy的头微微倾后。当Eggsy重新睁开眼，他迎上了Harry关切的目光。Harry的眼底像是有火苗跃动，热度沿着Eggsy的脊背直窜而下。他不由自主地弓起身凑近Harry的触碰。

Eggsy脑后的那只手微微弯曲，这让他屏住了呼吸。手掌逐渐向下，停在了Eggsy后颈上。带着温暖而不容拒绝的力量。Harry收紧手掌时，Eggsy竟发出了一声让人脸红的，颤抖的叹息。

Harry用拇指轻轻摩擦着Eggsy的下唇。“你需要这个……这种感觉出现多久了？”也许是因为现下的情况实在太出乎Eggsy意料了，他恼怒地叹了口气，老老实实地回答了这个问题。他已经放弃考虑后果如何了。

“几个月了。”

他声音沙哑。

Harry没说什么，也没有停下在Eggsy下唇轻抚的手。他靠得很近，Eggsy甚至可以闻到他身上的古龙水味。

他感觉不到时间的流逝，直到Harry终于低声说道，“如果这不是你想要的，请直接告诉我。”

然后他倾身亲吻了Eggsy。

Eggsy的心跳一定是随着Harry的每一句话在不断加速。或者自从他射出那三发子弹后它就没有慢下来过。但直到现在他才察觉到自己的脉搏在耳廓里轰鸣。

他想都没想就张开嘴让Harry的舌尖滑了进来。Harry的手向下游走，指尖轻压在他喉咙一侧。

Eggsy的脉搏跳动得更加猛烈。他使劲迎向Harry的唇，而Harry用一种看上去很不舒服的姿势俯身回应。但Harry看起来并不在意。他停下含糊地说了句什么，又再一次更激烈地吻上了Eggsy。那句话听上去像是，“天哪，你不知道我多想——”

这听上去……太不真实了！Eggsy对于Harry能够回应他这件事并没有多作设想。但他也不是傻瓜。就算Roxy没有三番五次地指出，他也感觉得到Harry看着他时的那种眼神。他只是从没有真的去——

Eggsy将手臂环上Harry的脖子想要把他拉低些。不料Harry后退了一步，从这个吻中抽身出来。他轻轻拽下Eggsy的手臂，小心地握住他的手。

“Eggsy，”他的声音温柔而恳切。“你这段时间过得糟透了。”

Eggsy感觉到自己心跳过速。那个吻，连带着这样突然的情节发展让他头昏目眩。他感觉自己的世界倒了个个儿，但这并不意味着——

“我知道自己想要什么，”他说得磕磕巴巴的，“操，Harry，我需要——我想要这样做已经——”多久了？该死，他根本不确定。或许从他们见面的第一刻起他就这么想了。“我知道自己想要什么。”他又重复了一遍。

“我并不怀疑这一点。”Harry脸上带着些微笑容。“但我依然希望你在回答前多花点时间，为自己考虑一下。”

Eggsy点点头。

然后Harry说，“去我那儿吧。”

 

12

Harry开车的风格如他一贯的轻松优雅，又藏着一丝不耐。

他们没说一句话，但这份安静并不让人尴尬，甚至可以称得上气氛融洽。等到他们抵达Harry家时，Eggsy才终于回神了一点——而这足以让他终于意识到眼前的一切是真实发生的，而不是他又一次的幻想。Eggsy的心脏在胸腔里猛烈地震动着。他机械地跟在Harry身后，脚步有些不稳。

Harry将钥匙插入锁孔，停顿了一刻，半转过身去看着Eggsy。“你得答应我，”他说，“如果某一刻你改变主意了，或是因为任何原因感到不适，你会马上告诉我。”

又一次。Eggsy简直要气笑了，“怎么，难道你还需要我给自己选个安全词吗？”

“就我个人而言，像‘等等’和‘停下’这种词就足够了，”Harry淡淡地说，“除非你更倾向于使用安全词？”

抛出这个问句时，Harry一脸平静，面不改色，仿佛轻车熟路。一阵强烈的欲焰沿着Eggsy的脊背缓缓侵噬上来。“呃……”Eggsy犹豫了一下。该死的，他在脸红，幸好现在外头漆黑一片。他清了清嗓子，“要不，Oxfords, not brogues？”

Harry一下子轻笑了出来，“进去吧，小混蛋。”

 

进屋后，Harry让Eggsy脱掉鞋子。Eggsy弯下身解鞋带时才发现自己的手仍旧在颤抖。他把手揣进兜里，只穿着袜子跟着Harry身后走进客厅。

“请坐。”Harry说。当Eggsy迈步随意向其中一把扶手椅走去时，Harry又补充道：“如果你不介意的话，请坐在沙发上。”

“遵命，长官。”Eggsy小声咕哝，但他还是照做了。

“你待在这儿，我去拿点喝的。”Harry对他说。接着又一本正经地补充道，“还有，放轻松，别忘了呼吸。”

“我会的，”Eggsy恹恹答道，“这个笑话实在太好笑了，谢谢啊，Harry。”

他深呼吸，重新陷回垫子里，趁机思索了一下现状。Harry亲了他，靠。而且Harry不仅亲了他，还说“天，你不知道我多想——”然后把他带回了家。Eggsy开始觉得一切愈发脱离控制。

他一点都不知道接下来该死的会发生些什么。他紧张得想发抖，同时又心痒难耐地期待。Harry回来了，端着一瓶水和两杯威士忌。他才刚放下杯子，Eggsy就伸手去接，Harry一脸严肃地阻止他：“先别动。”

Eggsy挑起一边眉毛，Harry以同样方式回敬了他，然后在Eggsy身旁隔了差不多一米的地方坐下。他抿了一口威士忌，这才点头示意Eggsy可以喝了。

“你知道吗，”Eggsy的喉结因为紧张而上下滚动，“在你邀请我跟你回家时，我脑中想象的画面可不是这样的。”

“是吗，”Harry说，“那你想的是什么？”

Eggsy感觉到自己脸颊发烫。都是因为那该死的酒精，他（并不那么笃定地）告诉自己。他好像看到Harry的嘴角微微上扬——对，那个男人绝对这么做了。

“喝完它，然后放下酒杯。”Harry的声音里带着一种前所未有的严厉。

Eggsy感到自己后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。他本能般听话地照做了。

“好孩子，”Harry放下杯子。“现在脱掉你的外套。”

Eggsy脱下西装外套，放在了沙发扶手上。Harry专注的视线触及他的皮肤，他感到一丝潮热粘腻。

“解下领带。”Harry声音低沉。

Eggsy的手依然有些不稳。他的指尖在光滑的绸缎上打滑，一次，两次。Eggsy眼角的余光匆匆扫过Harry——他端着酒杯，一脸平静地坐在沙发一侧注视着Eggsy，就好像眼前并没有什么可大惊小怪的，就好像这只是个平平常常的周四夜晚。这个混蛋。

Eggsy终于成功解开领带。他把它叠起来放在咖啡桌上，然后习惯性地准备伸手解开衬衫最上面的扣子。

“我没允许你那么做，”Harry突然说道。Eggsy的手猛地缩了回去，就好像是被蜇了一下——他真的是这么感觉的。Harry说出的每一个字，每一句指令都让Eggsy浑身不由自主地颤动。单单“愉悦”这个词并不足够形容这种感觉，这比“愉悦”程度更深，更广阔；让他头晕目眩，同时又诡异地冷静。

安静的房间内，他只听到自己的呼吸声，缓慢，清晰。

“Eggsy，”Harry说，“过来这里。”

Eggsy怀疑自己刚刚分神开了个小差，因为Harry的语气像是在第二次强调这个指令。

他朝Harry走去，不太清楚接下来该做点什么。幸好Harry引导了他。他让Eggsy跨坐在他的大腿上，双手搭在他的肩上保持平衡。Harry的手置于Eggsy的后腰上，指尖在他的衬衫下摩擦游走，触感粗糙又温暖。

“感觉怎么样？”Harry问他。

“这取决于……”Eggsy说，“现在我是不是可以亲吻你了？”

Harry微笑着点头。

这个吻和之前不太一样——不必去将就不舒服的接吻角度，没有任何迟疑，而且这回Eggsy比上次要平静太多了。他用指尖梳着Harry的发，逐渐加深这个吻，补回在裁缝店里的遗憾。他们的吻很快变得湿润缠绵，Harry温暖的手掌牢牢托着Eggsy的后腰，手指在Eggsy发出轻哼的鼻音、不住地在他腿根摩擦时弯曲扣紧。Eggsy将手伸向Harry衬衫的领子，急切地拨弄第一颗扣子。

Harry躲开了，“Eggsy。”

“但是——”

“不是现在，”Harry说，“不是今晚。”他温柔地将Eggsy的手指拉离自己的领口。然后他们又吻在了一起，温暖，湿润，缓慢。

也许他是对的，Eggsy迷迷糊糊地想。酒后性爱从来不是个好主意。他觉得自己应该是醉了。世界的边界开始模糊，他耳中有呜呜的低声轰鸣。Harry的手触碰他裸露的皮肤，湿热的唇在他嘴角摩擦，这一切触感都因酒精的作用无限放大。

Eggsy察觉到自己的轻声呻吟被Harry尽数吞下，而且他正无意识地在Harry的大腿上扭动摩擦着。这很尴尬，但Eggsy不想停下，也没法停下。他开始意识到自己正双眼紧闭，眼皮重得让他不想睁眼。他感觉到Harry的指尖在他的头发中穿梭，触碰他的脸侧，划过他的双颊。他的额头轻靠着Harry柔软的西装垫肩，Harry说了些什么，但他已经反应不过来了。

 

13

Eggsy醒来时又渴又饿，他迷迷糊糊地拿过茶几上的水瓶灌下了半瓶水，然后倒进沙发，才想起自己身在何处。

显然，他昨晚穿着衬衫和西装裤就睡了。现在他身上盖着条毯子，毯子上有Harry的味道。昨晚的记忆涌入脑中，Eggsy的胃紧张得发疼。

空气中飘着煎培根的香味。Eggsy站起身来，一阵头痛袭来。他揉着额角，拖着脚步顺着味道走过去。Harry正站在灶台前，手里拿着锅铲。

“早上好，”Harry说，“感觉怎么样？”

“头痛得简直像被锤子敲过。”Eggsy老老实实地答道。“你是不是往我的杯子里加了点料？”

Harry嘴角上扬。他正穿着一身柔软的毛衣，头发蓬松着，还没抹上发胶。Eggsy又一次发觉自己如此想要得到这个男人。

“当然没有。”Harry说道，“来点儿培根？”

“我只想吃培根煎蛋。有煎蛋吗？”

Harry的语气听上去像是他作为正统英国人的尊严受到了冒犯：“这里当然有煎蛋。现在，请坐下。”

Eggsy狼吞虎咽地解决了他的早餐，他实在是太饿了，根本没力气去想别的。这的确是件好事，因为不是这样的话，他可能根本没法停止思考眼前的一切：他从Harry的沙发上醒来，Harry穿着居家的毛衣给他做早饭。Harry正坐在对面看着报纸，面前摆着一杯咖啡，他时不时地瞥一眼Eggsy，脸上露出愉悦的笑意。

Eggsy庆幸自己早就发现自己陷入了那种“天哪我想跟我上司上床”的危机，如果他这时候才反应过来那该有多尴尬——在这种跟上司坐在同一张餐桌旁，而且昨晚他俩之间还发生了点什么的时候。

“好吧，”他坐直身体，一手推开餐盘，擦了擦嘴后说道，“所以我们现在到底在干什么？”

“吃早饭，”Harry说，拿着笔的手指向报纸，“还有，玩填字游戏。”

“好吧，”Eggsy说，“那这……是怎么回事？”他挥舞着一只手。

Harry放下笔，向后倚着椅背。“这取决于，”他说，“你希望我们干点什么？”

Eggsy看了他一眼，挑了挑眉。“你是想让我说出来，还是想让我直接做给你看？”他一本正经地说。

 

正确答案是，两者皆有。

Harry对于礼仪的格外注重着实让人恼火。最让Eggsy受不了的是，Harry居然坚持他俩在搞在一起前必须要先进行一番严肃的贴心交谈，这让Eggsy羞恼的程度刷新上限。（“唉我也不知道，你可以稍微强硬一点，对我发号施令什么的？”Eggsy说道。就算他现在脸红得像要烧起来一样，他还是不愿移开与Harry相接的目光。“昨晚你问我需要什么。我想——我觉得这就是我需要的。”）

Eggsy坐在Harry餐桌的另一边，和Harry谈论着他们之间的年龄差、工作关系等一系列问题。他感到有些不真实，但这和昨晚那种不真实是完全两码子事。

“听着，Harry，我不是什么乳臭未干的小孩。”Eggsy终于失去了耐性。“昨天我已经告诉过你，我知道我想要的是什么。这个念头在我脑中已经盘旋得足够久了，而且我是不会改变这个想法的，听清了吗？”

“我知道，Eggsy，”Harry说，“但你的身体给我的回应……”

“那怎么了？”这下Eggsy的后颈都开始发烫了。“说啊，老家伙。”

Harry看了他一眼，然后站起来收拾了一下盘子，他没问Eggsy的意见就又给他倒了一杯咖啡（而Eggsy的确想要再来上一杯，他是怎么知道的？）。Harry把杯子摆在Eggsy面前，伸手抚上了他的肩膀，拇指摩擦着Eggsy颈根的皮肤，Eggsy向后靠近他的手掌，眼睛顺从地闭紧。

“这样，”Harry轻声说，“对，就是这样。天哪，你该看看你现在的样子有多棒。”

Eggsy曾无数次幻想过Harry说出这句话——在各种场合、各种情形下。但当他真的听见时，他还是毫无防备地全身都颤栗了。

Harry的另一只手也扶上了Eggsy的肩膀，Eggsy的脑袋挨在他胸口。Eggsy这才听见Harry同样急促的心跳。

他突然意识到Harry也同样在为这迟来的亲密而震颤。这个想法如同Harry的触碰一样让他兴奋不已。

“这就是我想要的。”Eggsy再一次强调。他的声音飘渺得像是从远处传来的一样，却又浓烈得像是Harry的吻。Harry的手插进Eggsy的头发，让他更加仰起头，Eggsy知道这是Harry的回应。

 

14

好吧，观察期实在是……

Eggsy回到家，洗了衣服，写了份任务报告，打扫了自己的公寓，还补了没来得及看的电视剧。他仍旧每天去总部与Roxy一起做日常格斗训练——Merlin总跑那儿拉他去跟心理医生谈谈。那医生总扯些鬼话，说什么他对失败有恐惧感，什么过度补偿，还有不满足感之类的。他曾经不耐烦地对着她大喊大叫，但最终觉得也许她说得的确有道理。

Eggsy现在每周带妈妈外出用餐一次，时不时地把Daisy接到自己这儿来住，带着她与JB一起逛动物园。他和Ryan还有Jamal一起出门闲逛，还尝试了几节瑜伽课。

总而言之，这好歹不是最糟糕的。

 

Eggsy从没经历过这样的性爱。

他也从没想过自己有一天会去尝试它。

而最神奇的一点是，这样的性爱让他感觉如同呼吸一般自然。Eggsy受够了那些一夜情之后糟糕透顶的早晨，那些睁开眼后的空虚；纯发泄的做爱能把人彻底掏空，这一点他深有体会——尤其当对方是你认识的人时。

如果那人年龄有你两倍大还是你顶头上司，又能轻而易举就把你从黑王子酒吧带进萨维尔街的话……那简直比小说里写的还要糟糕。

所以可以说，Eggsy至少已经对即将面对的尴尬别扭做好了万全的心理准备。但他显然低估了自己对Harry的迷恋，也小看了Harry对于完美的极度追求——甚至包括做爱这方面。

他们第一次滚上床的前十五分钟，Eggsy就像一条脱水的鱼那样绝望地张着嘴，差点说不出一句话来。“老天……你的舌头也太专业了……”他终于喘息着蹦出几个字，而Harry，那个傲慢的老混蛋，甚至没有出于礼貌地掩饰唇角那抹自鸣得意的微笑。

就像Eggsy第一次发现的那样，Harry操起来跟他开车一个样：轻松优雅，又藏着一丝不耐。他甚至等不及Eggsy脱光衣服，就大步迈向他——与此同时坦然地展露着身体的线条，半硬的性器在腿间晃动——将Eggsy的衬衫拽下肩膀，不以为意地随它们落至地上。

（“你在搞什么！”Eggsy抗议道。

“别管它了。”Harry把他推倒在床上。）

那天晚上，Harry的手指抚摩过Eggsy全身各处，然后又用轻吻覆盖年轻人的肌理。Eggsy感觉到Harry将身体卡进自己的双腿之间，从他的前胸一路亲吻经过小腹再向下，像是在对待一件稀世珍宝——如电火花一般的震颤几乎将Eggsy从头到脚吞没。从未有人这样关注过Eggsy的身体，带着这般虔诚的膜拜——至少对于Harry这样地位的人来说。

Harry的五指指尖沿着胯骨的凸起缓缓划过，紧随着手指轻触的是一连串温柔的亲吻。他的双手落在Eggsy张开的大腿内侧，将它们向两旁更深地打开，然后顺势沿着Eggsy的大腿根向下轻吻，鼻尖刷过Eggsy的膝窝——这真他妈的够Eggsy受的了。

Eggsy扯着Harry的头发将他拉向自己，再一次唇舌缠绵，想借此给彼此一个喘息的间隙。但Harry并没有停下：他温柔地用下身摩擦着Eggsy，又硬又热的阴茎抵在Eggsy的小腹，折磨人地缓缓挑逗着。他的拇指擦过Eggsy的乳尖，Eggsy几乎从床上触电般地拱起身子，将惊喘送进Harry的唇舌之间。

Harry发出赞赏的轻笑。“真敏感啊。”他低声喃喃道。

然后他的指尖在Eggsy敏感的突起上再次施力，Eggsy又一次呻吟出声。

“——真是热情的回应。”

“操你。”Eggsy倒抽了一口气，又立刻在Harry的指尖抚过时咬紧了下唇。

Harry轻笑出声。他继续亲吻着Eggsy，指腹仍缓缓地揉搓着，用近乎折磨的步调绕着Eggsy的乳尖不疾不徐地打着圈。Eggsy费尽了全身力气，才克制住自己不去像一个急色的年轻人或是一条发情期的母狗那样在Harry的大腿上摩擦自己。

但几秒之后，他发觉自己还是那么做了。

他转过头躲开了这个吻，将一声由衷而发的“操”埋进枕头里，他觉得自己无法再承受更多了。但Harry并没有给他停顿的机会，他低下头，亲吻着Eggsy的颈侧，手指轻捏他的乳尖。操他的，Eggsy不知道自己在缴械投降前还能支撑多久。

而他们甚至还未进入正题——他突然意识到这一点，热度在他小腹集聚。Harry说过第一次要慢慢来，看看他能承受多少。他得耐着性子等Harry循序渐进。

（“你是在说你想先让我来几次’试驾’吗？”Eggsy挑了挑眉。Harry点头说道，“就是这样，Eggsy。我们得把我丰富的分腿器和口塞收藏留到下一次。”——直到Eggsy在Harry灵活的手指下熟透之后，Harry才承认自己并没有那样的收藏。

“好吧。”）

Harry最终还是用嘴先让Eggsy发泄了出来。然后他仿佛花了一个世纪的时间来打开年轻人，从润滑剂开始，到乳胶手套，最后才是安全套。他总是这样不紧不慢。

每一回做爱，Harry总喜欢先让Eggsy射过一次，或是停留在高潮的边缘，再开始按他所计划的那样享用正餐。Eggsy不知道这是因为Harry是个急躁的老混蛋，还是他觉得Eggsy没有那个耐力能够保持足够长的时间（这可真不够礼貌），或者他只是喜欢看着Eggsy在他身下喘息扭动，而自己依然冷静自持。再或许这三者皆有。

“你在担心自己的技术不够好，没法让我的老二一直硬着吗？”有次Eggsy挑衅道——在他们开始交往后的第一周或是第二周——那时Harry正沉下身把Eggsy的阴茎含进嘴里，而他自己却穿戴整齐，连颗扣子都没解开。

Harry没有对Eggsy的话作出任何回应。在Eggsy发泄在Harry口中之后Harry并没有停下，他用灵活的手指和舌头无休止地逗弄着Eggsy，直到Eggsy差点哭着求饶。Eggsy的趾尖在床垫上难耐地磨蹭，他手指拽紧被单，咬住指节才没丢脸地哭叫出来。

然而Harry的动作没有一秒停顿。他的舌头重重抚弄过Eggsy阴茎的顶端，手指深入Eggsy体内，一遍又一遍打转。

在Harry不懈的挑逗下，Eggsy终于又一次来到爆发边缘——他本以为他没法做到，或者说，理论上他不可能做到。当Harry沉下身进入他的时候，Eggsy在绝望的呜咽中爆发出来，但Harry仍然没有停下。Eggsy只能让指尖深深陷入Harry背肌之中，留下深深的划痕，哭喊着他所能想起的每一句脏话直到精疲力竭。

Harry几乎将他每一分的耐心和时间都花在了Eggsy身上，用缓慢而精准的撞击操开他。当Harry的阴茎擦过那一点时他几乎嘶声叫喊了出来，全身因过度的刺激而颤抖着。只差一点，他就要大声哀求Harry停下，哭着说他没法承受更多，这对于他来说实在是太过了——

在Harry的动作终于一点点地停下来后，Eggsy已经不记得过去了多久。他嗓子发疼，像是被什么东西生生刮擦过；也不知道自己脸上是汗水还是泪水，或者两者兼有。

“你刚才说了什么？”Harry抽身退出来，下床丢掉安全套，又拿了条毛巾进来，语气轻快地问道。

“你就是个天杀的老混蛋。”Eggsy用让人脸红的粗哑声音回道。

Harry回以微笑。

Eggsy合上眼睛。他已经精疲力竭，无力动弹也无力思考。他顺从地让Harry给他擦身，他的身体在Harry拿着毛巾擦拭他小腹上干涸的精液时不住颤抖起来。他闭着眼，任随Harry摆弄他的四肢，让他抬屁股就抬屁股，让他伸手就伸手，让他翻身就翻身，最后不情不愿地让Harry扶起他，脑袋脱离柔软的枕头，照Harry说的那样顺从地咬住他递来的吸管补充水分。

一切结束后，Eggsy蜷在Harry身边，浑身裹在Harry柔软到令人发指的睡袍里。他的下巴埋在睡袍领子里，Harry的手缓缓梳理着他的头发。Eggsy听得到Harry的心跳声——他发誓此时此刻就连Harry的心跳声听上去都该死的带着一丝沾沾自喜的意味——他尝试着调整自己呼吸的频率使它跟上那沉稳的节奏，直到他终于抵不住困倦之意合上了眼睛。

“你今晚的表现非常完美，完全出乎我的意料。”Harry低头亲吻Eggsy的前额，在他耳边低声说道。这让Eggsy浑身充满了暖意。

 

15

几周后的一天，Eggsy刚结束和Roxy的格斗训练，浑身湿透，四肢绵软。他脚下不稳地飘进Harry的办公室问道：“嗨，你今晚可以把我绑起来吗？”

那晚Harry做了晚饭。一切就如平日里一样温馨舒适，只是空气中多了一缕紧张期待的气息。这使得Eggsy在整个晚餐过程中过分地关注Harry的一举一动，只是一些无心的小动作就能让Eggsy口干舌燥，比如Harry漫不经心划过脸侧的手指，或是夹在他灵活指间的刀叉。

之后他们一起看了电视。Eggsy紧贴着Harry温暖厚实的肩膀，Harry的手臂松松地环住他的肩膀，手指摩挲他的皮肤。然后Eggsy的呼吸猛地一滞——Harry的手掌突然游移向上，轻抚着他的后颈，指尖不轻不重地流连其上，徘徊游走，充满了某种暗示的意味。

天气预报结束后，Harry说道：“上楼，把衣服脱了，然后在卧室里等我。”

他的语气如同他们第一次拥吻的那个晚上（那天Harry是这样说的：看着我，Eggsy，解掉领带，然后到我面前来）；也如同之前的每一次Harry让Eggsy趴下跪好，让他张开嘴含住他，让他不用急慢慢来因为他们有的是时间。Eggsy甚至没有意识到自己已经顺从地迈步向卧室走去；在他反应过来之前，他已经到了门前。

最终他决定跪在Harry的床边，浑身赤裸，背对房门，双手在身后紧握。他有点好奇Harry见到这一幕会是什么反应。

过了一会儿，有脚步声从楼梯那儿传来，在门口骤然停顿了一下，然后又继续踏进房间。

接着是抽屉滑开的声音。

Harry的手指埋进他的头发，停留了好一会儿。随后他命令道：“到床上去，Eggsy。”

Eggsy听话地爬上床，仰躺在床中间。Harry跪坐在他身侧，他还穿着那身定制的衬衫和西裤，但没打领带，皮鞋也早就换下了。Eggsy的手腕被Harry用两条领带（他妈的他就知道他会用这个）小心地绑在床头。Harry极力维持着冷静，但Eggsy可以从他的眼神里读出他有多喜欢这个。

他强忍住颤栗的冲动。Harry眼中的神情……操他的，那只会让他想要做得更好，想要得到更多来自Harry的赞许，想要看到这样的神情盈满Harry的眼底。他闭上双眼，放任自己融化在Harry的触碰中，轻声呼吸，集中精神保持不动。他要做属于Harry的好男孩。

“做得好，Eggsy。”Harry轻声说。

Eggsy微微睁开眼，目光穿过睫毛追随着Harry。

“我美丽的男孩。”Harry在他耳边低语，手指沿着Eggsy的手腕内侧向下游走。这次Eggsy没能忍住，颤栗起来。

在Harry之前，没人会在操他时先给他口交。而现在Eggsy的双腿勾在Harry肩上，男人额发被汗水打湿，脸颊一片潮红——他看上去还是一如既往的迷人。虽然事实上Eggsy觉得自己才是那个丢了魂的人，但Harry看起来的确为他意乱情迷。

然后Eggsy就再也无力思考了。他不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，也许他已经完全丧失了对自己身体的控制——的确是的，他已经彻底处于Harry的摆布之下，让他全然掌控着他的欢愉，随心所欲、予取予求。Eggsy将控制权全盘交出，这让Harry近乎本能地沉醉于此。

“我们应该在Kingsman的试衣间里也试试看，”结束之后Eggsy提议道，“想看看我被你这样操的时候是什么样子的。”

“哦，天哪。”Harry不由惊叹，他装作无可奈何地低下头靠上Eggsy的肩膀，Eggsy咬住嘴唇才没噗哧笑出来。

 

16

他们最终还是在其中一个试衣间里做爱了。但Eggsy根本没有看清楚自己的样子。事实上，他除了大声乞求Harry狠狠地操进他身体里之外什么都做不了。

Eggsy趴在房间中央的长软椅上。他的双膝被向外狠狠打开，用分腿器固定好，手臂伸直手腕绑在器械两端，这让他的肩膀隐隐作痛。

好吧，看来之前Harry的玩笑并不是全然的一派胡言。

（“你把这些该死的束缚绳和分腿器藏在办公室里？”Eggsy说，“Arthur，你可真够变态的。”）

Harry从Eggsy背后俯身于他上方，一只手顶住Eggsy的后颈，另一只则扣在他的臀瓣上。他粗重的呼吸落在Eggsy耳后，这让年轻人觉得相当不公平——拜托，Harry才不是他们之中那个躺在软椅上被绑着拗成不舒服的姿势、受情欲痛苦折磨还不被满足的人。他的爱人残忍地拒绝了他的索求，Eggsy除了被身后人用阴茎顶部蓄意挑逗顶弄之外什么都得不到。

“Harry，求你……”Eggsy再一次开口乞求。一开始他并不愿意这么做，反而是Harry沿着Eggsy的肩线留下一串连绵不断的亲吻，想要从男孩口中诱哄出一句来——“来吧，Eggsy，开口求我，乖，我想听你求我……”Harry把一连串轻声呢喃印上Eggsy的皮肤——但现在却是Eggsy没法停下那不自觉的哀求：“求求你，Harry，求你操我……拜托，我会很乖的，你怎么操我都行……求求你，快操进来……”

“真的吗？”Harry问道，他竭尽全力让自己听上去足够冷静自持。但Eggsy可以分辨出他话音间的颤抖。“你会为我做个好孩子吗？”

Eggsy合上眼睛，将胸口深深埋进身下已然被汗水沾湿的垫子里。“是的，”他深吸了一口气，“是的，Harry，我发誓。”

“很好。”Harry说，“但我记得之前你似乎也给过我一个类似的承诺。”他轻微地调整了一下姿势。Eggsy感受到Harry的阴茎顶端在他体内微弱的触碰，他呻吟着想要留住这种感觉，但Harry捏了捏他的臀瓣以示警告。“然后你违背了它。”

“这不是我的错，谁知道Percy会进来……”Eggsy第无数次地辩解道。

“是你忘了锁门。”Harry第无数次地提醒他。

“可是他本该敲门的。直接进来也太不礼貌。”

“嗯……”Harry沉吟片刻，“那看来我应该惩罚的是他才对。”

Eggsy差点因为这个想法惊叫出声，“不要。”

“不要？”

“请您惩罚我。”Eggsy抬了抬屁股以示强调。Harry没料到Eggsy会这么做，这次他没来得及用手固定住Eggsy的位置，反而因此向Eggsy体内滑进一寸有余。Eggsy倒吸一口气，这感觉让他急不可耐地想要再次尝试用臀部推挤Harry。

Harry的手一瞬间像钳子一样紧紧扣住了他的脖子。Eggsy呼吸滞住了，他的阴茎急切地跳动着，已经硬得要死开始发疼。Eggsy压下身体，用自己手腕内侧磨蹭着那不安分的小东西，这让他的呼吸又是一滞。这只是一点点微弱的摩擦，并不能满足他，但聊胜于无。

“我以为，你会为了我做一个好男孩？”Harry手上施力，手指陷进Eggsy的臀肉。

“但我说的是，如果你来操我，我会做你的好男孩。”Eggsy喘息着逼出一句话。

“嗯……”Harry停顿一秒，然后说，“那好吧。”

毫无预警地，他冲撞进Eggsy的身体，一下就填满了他。Eggsy发出了一声他自己都不知道怎么发出的惊叫——混合着喘息和呻吟，然后转为绝望的低声呜咽。他脸上一片潮红，不是因为自己的狼狈而难堪，而是他听见Harry压低嗓音的一句叹息：“操，Eggsy。”

Eggsy看不到Harry的脸，但他猜得到他现在的神情。他清楚地知道这一刻的Harry看上去是什么样子的，而脑中的想象让他感到……

如果他说这让他感到强大，强大到能掌控Harry的快感，是不是很糟糕？

（“才不！”Roxy在他后来问她这个问题时回答他，重音狠狠敲在’不’字上，“你放心，亲爱的，这一点都不糟糕。”）

Eggsy清楚地知道Harry的需求，他知道harry快要失控了——操他的，他终于做到了。他迎向Harry的冲撞，低声哼叫着，“天哪，好棒……Harry，求你……狠狠操我……”然后在Harry不由自主地收紧停留在他后颈和臀瓣上的手指时低笑出来。

Harry的呼吸愈发地急促起来。他快速而猛烈地操干着Eggsy，Eggsy知道他正在接近高潮——Harry的阴茎已经在他的屁眼里埋了够久的了，Eggsy暗暗想着。这该死的让他的内壁遭受了过度折磨，体内快感累积已然迫近极限。

他低声呢喃着，发出连自己都不知所云的喟叹——也许是Harry名字的各种变体，混杂着天哪，好棒，求你，操，这感觉太棒了，你太棒了——但不管是什么，它的确奏效了。Harry喘息着不断撞击，闷哼着Eggsy的名字，直到随着最后一下冲刺深深埋进他的体内。

Eggsy的肩膀和大腿内侧被火辣辣地烧灼着，这感觉该死的好。在垫子上的过度摩擦使得他感觉前胸生疼。当Harry的手指终于环上他的阴茎，他随着Harry的拇指在他顶端的第一下摩擦就射了出来，浑身颤抖，脑中一片空白。

在Harry给他松绑、扶他坐起身后，肩膀上的抽痛汇成一波凶猛的痛意尖叫着向他扑来，让Eggsy有些喘不过气来。Harry的手覆上他的肩膀，暖意渗入痛处。Eggsy向后靠上Harry的胸膛（Eggsy发现它依然在深深起伏着，这让他暗自得意），在Harry的温柔触碰下舒展放松，思绪漂浮。

Harry一言不发地按摩着他一侧的肩膀为他舒缓疼痛，再移向另一侧。接着他捧住Eggsy的脸颊，将一个漫长的轻吻留在Eggsy的额角，随后是第二个，第三个……他沿着Eggsy的脸颊向下，直到Eggsy领会他的意思，顺从地仰起头，得到一个真正的吻。

Harry尝起来像是海盐和伯爵茶。他用指尖扣住Eggsy的下巴，把一个吻拉得绵长又深入，就好像他们正拥有着世界上所有的时间，就好像除了坐在这儿亲吻Eggsy，他哪儿都不会去。没有什么能比这更好了，Eggsy想。但只过了一会儿他就忍不住侧过头拉开距离问道：“我可以把这当作是你承认我是你的好男孩了吗？”

“别心急，Eggsy。”Harry语气严苛，手掌却轻轻拂过Eggsy的侧脸，然后再次吻了上去。

 

17

在一个情报机构内工作，就根本别想藏住什么秘密。

而跟顶头上司上床，则躲不开各种利益冲突。

两者结合，就意味着现在Kingsman里的每一个人都知道Eggsy是因为做了什么导致他被禁止出任务，而且他们还知道Harry并不能决定他的状态是否能够继续出外勤。于是骑士们决定用投票来表决，投票的结果是Eggsy的观察期将维持六周。而Eggsy非常确信自己在这六周结束之前就会因为烦闷而自爆。

他现在每天都花几个小时待在健身房和打靶场，但这远远不够。新的生活方式的确能让他每天过得足够充实，也能维持他心脏所需的剧烈跳动。但这并不是Eggsy真正想要的。他想让自己的血管重新充斥着肾上腺素，想要再次感受在巨大的压力下迅速找到问题关键的愉悦，也迫切地需要那种完美解决任务时满足的成就感。

他痛恨这种无所事事的空虚。

第一周里，他的肩胛骨无时无刻不在发痒。这种不安分感根本消散不去，无论他做了多少个蹲起或是引体向上，无论他一个人在跑步机上折腾了多少公里。

观察期才过了一半，他就打爆了跑步机面板的显示屏。

在这六周快要到头时，他在总部和Roxy吵了起来。吵架的结果是他待在技术部用冰袋敷着乌青的一只眼睛（“你该去看看Roxy，先生。”他对Merlin说。Merlin摇了摇头，憋下一肚子评论），拿着Merlin的宝贝平板玩起了愤怒的小鸟。

傍晚Harry来带他回家。他今天早上没等Eggsy一起就先走了，因为Eggsy冲着他狠狠发了一通脾气——至于为什么发脾气，Harry已经完全记不得了，可能只是因为小小一个餐盘。Harry完全没再提起早上的事，他只是走过来轻吻了Eggsy没有受伤的半边脸颊，问他是不是可以随他回去了。他也没有提起Eggsy脸上的伤。

他们之间依然弥漫着一丝紧绷的尴尬气息。Eggsy的眼角在抽痛。他感觉很累，但并不是因为白天里剧烈的体力消耗。如果非要说原因的话，也许是因为之前的一切不愉快。

两人坐在总部的列车上时，他把手放在Harry的膝盖上。“早上的事我很抱歉。”他说。Harry只是沉默着轻轻地握住他的手，十指交缠。

 

当他们终于回到家后，Eggsy脸朝下瘫进了沙发里。Harry离开了一会儿，回来时手里拿着一块黑布。

“我想让你试试这个。”他说。

“这是……”Eggsy抬头瞥了一眼，问道，“这是块眼罩吗？”

Harry点点头。“你相信我吗？”他问，眼睛依旧盯着手里的那块布。

（“最终考核的关键其实在于信任，Eggsy。”有天Merlin告诉他。那时候这个世界还是一团糟，而他以为Harry的确死了。“Kingsman不需要盲目服从的冷血特工，也不需要为了达到目的不择手段的人。在我们把枪交给你，让你射杀你的狗的时候，你得相信里头是枚空包弹——所以，让我们知道你会信任我们，这才是关键。”

“然而对于我来说，这听上去就和盲目服从没什么两样。”Eggsy撇了撇嘴。

“是的，”Merlin停顿了一下，“这就是为什么你成不了Lancelot，不是吗？”）

Eggsy坐直了身体。“那得看情况，”他说，只是想要反驳一下Harry。“你指在所有情况下还是只是现在这种时候？”

Harry看了他一眼。

Eggsy投降：“好吧，说说你到底在想什么。”

“目前我所想的，”Harry说，“只是这个。”

他的指尖轻拂了一下眼罩。它看上去很柔软。而这个动作让Eggsy的前臂上冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“好吧，”他说道，然后清了清嗓子，“那就来吧。”

这块眼罩的确很柔软，盖在Eggsy的眼睛上有点发烫。Harry帮他系上的时候靠得很近，Eggsy可以闻到他的须后水的味道，感受到他的呼吸在皮肤上拂过。他忍不住抬起下巴想要索取一个吻，然后终于在唇瓣上如愿以偿地得到了一个甜蜜的轻触。

“怎么样？”Harry帮他戴好眼罩后问道。Eggsy伸手去摸了摸。他这才呼出一口气，尽管之前他一直没有发现自己屏住了呼吸。他的双眼在Harry为他覆上那块黑布时就不由自主地阖上了，现在他终于又睁开眼，在一片黑暗里眨了眨。

“还不错，”Eggsy说，“它很……”

奇怪，他本想这么说，但很快他发现这个词并不那么恰当。

“挺好。”他又说道。

“感觉如何？”

Eggsy耸了耸肩。他已经感到内心开始平静下来，尽管这也许不过是因为Harry在帮他系眼罩的时候他得安静地一动不动，也可能仅仅是Harry的存在和他给予的触碰就使得Eggsy一如既往地沉醉其中。“我很好，”他说，“感觉很轻松。”

“很好。”Harry轻声说，用手拨弄Eggsy的头发。Eggsy靠向他的手，Harry轻微地挪动了一下。“你想要躺下来吗？”Harry问，双手托着Eggsy的脑袋引导他倚在他的大腿上。

显然，Harry并没有在暗示什么。他什么都没做，也没要求Eggsy去做些什么。Eggsy只是躺在那儿，适应着眼下的情况。深深吸气，缓缓呼气。眼罩让他更专注于捕捉Harry的声音——他均匀的呼吸声，衬衫袖子发出的窸窣声，和手指触碰iPad屏幕时清脆的敲击声。

气氛安静舒适，就像他们刚开始交往的那几个星期那样，那时候Eggsy还没被观察期折腾到发疯。

“观察期糟透了。”他说。

Harry的手指抚过他的下颌。“我觉得这正是它的目的，亲爱的。”

“好吧，这句话并没有让我好过多少。”Eggsy咕哝着。

Harry含糊地轻哼一声。

Eggsy叹了口气，转身面对着他，将他的脸颊埋进Harry的大腿。他闭上眼睛，过了会还是没能睡着，尽管Harry的身体透着一股柔和的暖意，Harry的手指正懒洋洋地从他发间穿过，轻抚着他的后颈。之前他的确有些昏昏欲睡，但现在他的感觉变得完全不同。他的内心充斥着全然的平静与安定，但同时他的感官又十分敏锐，他能感受到Harry发出的每一点细碎的声音，他自己的心跳声，和耳朵里低鸣着的脉搏声。

他再一次睁开眼，眼前仍是一片黑暗，这让他感到了一丝焦灼。

“你就让我这样待着？”他问道，语气有点冲，“然后喂我喝点茶或者其他什么东西？”

“如果你喜欢这样的话。”Harry只是轻描淡写地答道。

Eggsy想象了一下。这看上去一定蠢极了，他默默下了结论。Harry用勺子喂他吃的，就好像他生活不能自理似的。还是留到下回再说吧。“别，”他说，“这也太不切实际了。我宁可你喂我吃点裹着巧克力酱的草莓之类的小零食。”

“要求一点也不多，不是吗？”Harry说。他的声音里带着股饶有兴味的调子，尽管Eggsy看不到，他还是能清晰地想象出Harry看着他的样子：带着淡淡的笑意，眼角温和地微微皱起。

我爱你，Eggsy缩在他温暖黑暗、充满安全感的茧里想着。

他们都没有对彼此说过这句话。Eggsy一直觉得他们之间的关系并不需要靠说这句话来维持或促进。在某种程度上，他们从相遇的那天起就一直在朝这个方向努力，直到现下他们真的走到了一起。Eggsy发誓他这么说并不是因为眼罩带来的安全感，而是站在现在这个时点往回看，所有他们之间的事情都像是不言而喻，甚至无可避免的。也许他们就是命中注定。

天造地设的一对，Eggsy想。这个想法让他想要吃吃地笑出声。

他坐起来，用手触碰Harry，感受手指沿着Harry的手臂到肩膀再到脸颊的触感。他捧住Harry的双颊，让他弯下脖子凑近自己。男孩尝试了好几次才找准Harry的双唇，还没成功覆上自己的嘴唇，Harry就轻声地笑了出来。

“快闭嘴，”Eggsy说，“有种你也来试试像这样被遮着眼睛，然后告诉我你的感受。”

“你是想告诉我无论是在海军陆战队还是Merlin的训练都没有教过你被蒙住眼睛时该怎么办吗？”

“如果你指蒙住眼睛时该怎么亲吻别人，没有。”Eggsy说，“但的确教了我一些其他的。如果你想，我可以演示一下怎么在蒙着眼时打掉你的武器、拧断你的脖子。”

他打赌Harry同样对这有强烈兴趣。这个疯子。

“看来他们对你还算不错。”但Harry直接无视了Eggsy的最后那句话，这简直不像平时的他了，“我在被蒙住眼绑住手时还得轻松搞定一整个色诱任务。”

“天哪，你这人简直满嘴瞎话。”Eggsy将舌头滑进了Harry嘴里，堵住了他就要冒出口的俏皮话。

Eggsy想知道他们接吻时发出的声音是不是一直像他现在听到的那样淫靡——唇舌相抵发出的潮湿的啧啧声，激烈的喘气声，和从喉咙深处冒出的不成形的轻声咕哝。他希望是这样的。操，他真的这么希望。

他尝试着蹭上Harry的大腿，最终他跨坐在了Harry的一条腿上。他在Harry的腿根磨蹭着自己半硬的阴茎，沉浸在这个动作带来的轻声呻吟中。他等不及想要再次听到它，想要感受Harry的手紧紧攥住他的臀瓣，用力得几乎能留下手印，想看到Harry为他失去控制。

他选择了最快速有效的方式。他凑近Harry，在他耳边轻声低语。他知道Harry喜欢这个，尽管他总是（不那么令人信服地）宣称他对此无感。现在，Eggsy问道，“我可以帮你吸出来吗？”

Harry深吸了一口气。“Eggsy，”他极力维持着理智，然而Eggsy并不喜欢在他们做爱时，或是即将开始做爱时，甚至想要做爱时，听到Harry这样的声音。尽管Harry对自己有着坚不可摧的自信，但有的时候他却可以变成Eggsy所见过的最不理智的人，Merlin可以作证。

“拜托。”Eggsy深呼吸，感受着Harry火热的胯部，隔着西装裤握住了他的阴茎。“Harry，请让我帮你吸出来吧。”

“你——”

猝不及防地，Eggsy直接将Harry扑倒在沙发上，Harry倒抽了一口气，身体不由颤动了一下。Eggsy咬住脸颊内侧才让自己没有得意地笑出来。

“放肆的小混蛋。”Harry说。

“嘿！这可不是对一个即将把你的阴茎塞进嘴里的人的该有的对话方式。”Eggsy假意斥责。他撑在Harry肩膀上，抬起双腿滑下沙发，跪在Harry双腿之间。“不知礼，无以立。不是吗？”

在Harry抱怨Eggsy胡乱盗用他的话之前，Eggsy已经凑近含住了Harry裤子上半硬的鼓起。

“拜托了，”他深呼吸，“拜托，Harry，我可以吗？”接着他知道自己胜利了，因为Harry一只手插进他的头发将他的脑袋向后拉开，然后是布料窸窣和拉链滑开的声音。Harry令人兴奋的味道让Eggsy不由咽了咽口水。

尽管Eggsy无比熟悉这块区域，但这次不一样。他暂时的视觉丧失让他的其他感官更加敏锐，感受更加势不可挡。脑后Harry的手比过去每一次都要温暖有力，甚至比平时更坚定。当Eggsy的舌头包裹住Harry阴茎顶部的时候，满溢的雄性气息让他不由发出了连自己都脸红心跳的呻吟叹息。

想要专注着继续下去的确有点困难，很快Eggsy就试着放松自己的下巴，让Harry的手引导着他。他让Harry插进他的嘴里，上下摆动他的脑袋，让Harry用一切他喜欢的方式使用他。Eggsy的双手松松地环住Harry的脚踝。他本可以伸手抚摸自己获取快感，但他发现自己并不想这么做。他感到十分满足，虽然他只不过是这样待在这儿，感受着Harry动作的节奏逐渐变得凌乱，手指戳进他的头发里，听着Harry含在喉咙深处的呻吟和他不断加速的呼吸。

这眼罩简直太棒了，Eggsy模模糊糊地想。它让他只能专注于这一刻：他跪在Harry面前，舌头上充斥着的Harry的味道，嘴里沉甸甸的是Harry的阴茎。Harry温柔而坚定的双手让他的脑袋保持在他正想要的地方。满是性爱的气息和味道。除了这些，没有别的。其他一切的想法和感觉——无聊，沮丧，内疚——都被这么一片小小的织物挡在了外面。

他感受到了本以为不可能的，令人惊讶的平静和安宁。

过了一会儿，Harry射在了Eggsy的嘴里。从声音上判断，Harry已经拉好了裤链，他在深呼吸，声音依然有些颤动。Eggsy将脸颊靠在他的大腿上，保持这个姿势，感觉像是度过了好几个小时。

性爱的余韵萦绕着他。

Harry提出要“礼尚往来”，Eggsy只是摇了摇头。又过了一会儿Harry说要给他做些吃的，但Eggsy并不觉得饿。他不想动弹，也不想放Harry离开。他只想要待在这儿，在Harry的脚下跪着，脸颊靠着Harry的大腿，感受着Harry的手梳理着他的头发。他只想尽量一动不动，让这种余韵延续得更久。一直到Harry在卧室昏暗的灯光下摘下他的眼罩，温柔地，小心地将嘴唇印在他颤动的眼皮上，然后轻轻拥住他。

 

18

观察期结束后的第一个任务让Eggsy像是磕了药一般兴奋得克制不住自己。

耳边Merlin冷静的指令，手中枪支冰冷的重量，还有汗珠在西装下爬过皮肤的刺痛感……他没法不想念这些。尽管他才成为一个特工没多久，但Eggsy感觉自己似乎生来就该干这一行，只是直到现在他才找到了自己的归宿。就像和Harry的关系那样，冥冥之中似有什么指引着他走到这一步，让Harry把曾经破碎的Eggsy一片片捡起拼回，给他新生。

他迫切地想向Harry倾诉自己的心情，然而再动人的言辞都不如他现下正在做的——在任务结束去医疗部检查完身体后，他仔仔细细地在浴室里给自己扩张戴上肛塞，换上平日里穿的衣服，连门都不敲地直闯Harry的办公室，毫无歉意地跨上Harry的大腿，然后压着他的后脑勺给他一个绵长而湿润的吻。

当Harry的手指（该死地）终于伸进Eggsy牛仔裤下的后腰摸索到了Eggsy为他准备的小小惊喜时，他脸上的表情绝对值得纪念。

“你这个淫荡的小家伙，”Harry几乎是叹息着说道，喉音里裹着愉悦，Eggsy感觉得到掌心下Harry胸腔里发出的震颤，“已经等不及到晚上了吗？”

Eggsy低哼了一声。火辣的灼热感沿着血管向四肢蔓延，也许这有三分之二是因为任务后残留的肾上腺素，但剩下的三分之一绝对得归功于Harry。Harry深棕色的眼眸，微乱的额发。他只是坐在那儿，衬衫袖口卷起，露出小臂。当他说出“淫荡”两个字时，话音在他的舌尖下沉，语调宠溺。

Eggsy发觉自己已经开始暗自期待再次听到这个形容。

“我现在就想要你。”他靠近Harry的脸侧轻声说，嘴唇几乎触到Harry的皮肤，那触感像是细砂纸。Eggsy磨蹭着那些新生的胡茬，它们几不可见，但在Harry舔吻吮吸他时，它们总能给他敏感的大腿内侧带来欢愉的折磨。光想到这些，Eggsy脸上就烧得更厉害了。“刚刚在浴室里自己来了一发，可是根本不够……我想要现在就感觉到你在我身体里。”

“该死的，我知道你等不及，”Harry吸了一口气，“贪婪的小东西……”

Eggsy的身体猛地一颤，操他的，Harry的指尖顺着肛塞的缝隙挤进了他的身体。肛塞被突然拽出时他倒抽了一口气，然后又在Harry将它缓慢而坚定地推回他身体里时发出满足的叹息。

“你喜欢这个，是吗？”Harry在Eggsy唇边低语，下唇上的舔吻逐渐转变为啃咬。一闪而过的疼痛让Eggsy将身体贴得更近，直到下身坚硬的突起抵上Harry的小腹。

Harry的另一只手游移着爬上Eggsy的前胸，拇指和食指轻捏他的乳尖。“这是你想要的吗，Eggsy？”他在Eggsy耳边悄声说道，指腹摩擦着他敏感的突起。Eggsy脸埋在Harry肩膀上，将喉间翻滚的呻吟尽数吞下。“告诉我，你来见我是为了这个吗？”

Harry把玩着Eggsy胸前的突起直到Eggsy快要因为无法承受再多而发出抗议的轻哼，接着用拇指抚过饱受折磨的乳尖，带走即将爆发的刺痛感。如波浪般汹涌的快感沿着Eggsy的脊柱急流直下。他咬住Harry衬衫的领口，紧紧闭上眼睛。

“告诉我。”Harry指尖再次猛地用力。

“不——不是，”Eggsy磕磕巴巴地说，尽管他一半的脑子已经尖叫着想要投降，想求Harry让他就这样射出来——这样用肛塞操着他、玩弄着他的乳头直到他无法承受更多。操，其实他已经差不多快射出来了，这个想法的确很有诱惑力，但是……“我想要你好好地、彻底地操我一次。”

“真的是这样吗？”Harry微笑，“我猜你已经随身带上了那些必需品。”

Eggsy嘲弄地哼了一声，“我猜你下一句要问是’你锁门了吗’。”

“好男孩。”Harry语气愉悦。他的手掌沿着Eggsy的臀线一路往下直到摸到了他大腿一侧口袋里的润滑剂和安全套。他一把掏出了那些东西，“很好。现在站起来，Eggsy。”

Eggsy照做了。肛塞随着他的动作在Eggsy体内移动，一下子顶弄到了他体内最敏感的那处。Eggsy呼吸几乎停滞了，他不由地双手向后抓住办公桌边缘支撑着自己。

“把身子转过去背对我。”Harry站起身，向后踢开办公椅。Eggsy背过身，办公桌坚硬的边缘顶在他的小腹上。他俯下身双肘撑在桌上，垂下头，然后期待地分开双腿。身后传来皮带扣的轻响，和皮革擦过皮带环的窸窣声。

Harry低声轻笑。“不要操之过急，”他用一只手顺着Eggsy的后背抚摩，“恐怕你落了一步，好孩子。你得先把衣服脱掉。”

“但你还没有允许我这么做。”Eggsy依旧低着头乖顺地趴在那张擦得光亮的红木办公桌上答道。Harry的动作停顿了一瞬，这让他忍不住沾沾自喜。然后他的双腿被Harry略带粗鲁地合上，裤子拉链也被拽开。他踢掉鞋子，配合着Harry的动作让长裤和内裤一起被扯下。Eggsy赤裸的下身瞬间触碰到办公室里冰凉的空气，他被冷得打了个寒颤。

“我保证，”Harry声音低沉，“你很快就会热起来的。”

“如果你还继续有闲工夫说这些废话，那可不一定了——”Eggsy顶嘴道，然后在最后一个音节上绊住了，因为他的屁股刚刚承受了Harry的一记重击，猝不及防，没有丝毫怜悯。Harry双手抓着Eggsy的臀瓣向两边分开，Eggsy侧脸贴在光滑的桌面上，试着越过肩膀回头去看Harry。他看不到Harry的脸，但一想到Harry正盯着他臀瓣间的肛塞，他就心跳过速。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Eggsy轻轻晃动着身体。

“当然了，”Harry说，“但你今天实在是太放肆了，Eggsy。我在考虑是否应该给你戴上口塞。”

“噢，你不想听到我喊着你的名字射出来吗？”Eggsy不怕死地继续问道。

“亲爱的，等到我准许你射出来的时候，你连你自己的名字都不会记得，更别说我的了。”Harry面不改色地反击。他再次伸手拉住肛塞底端，将它向外拉，然后趁Eggsy没有防备又狠狠将塞子撞进他的身体。快感如电流一般从头到脚穿透Eggsy的身体，他喘息着叫喊着Harry的名字，感觉到自己的脚趾不由自主地蜷了起来，天哪。

没等Eggsy从第一下的冲击中缓过来，Harry又重复了刚才的动作，然后一次接一次，直到Eggsy再也数不过来。Harry只是一言不发地用肛塞操着Eggsy，并没有如他惯常所做的那样用言语逗弄他，告诉Eggsy他在他面前全无防备地打开身体时看上去有多美。他的动作不紧不慢却又毫不留情，Eggsy只能把自己的脑袋深深埋进前臂，好压抑住自己愈发不知羞耻的呻吟声。

当他因为一记格外猛烈的冲刺差点从桌子上弹起来时，Harry的另一只手及时压上了他的后颈，动作粗暴地将他重新摁回桌上。

下一记冲刺后，Eggsy终于能喘口气了。他趴在桌上，大口喘息，如同溺水者那般渴求着空气。他的上唇布满细密的汗珠，微微刺痛。Harry在他后颈上的钳制并没有放松，他听见瓶盖被咬开的声音，然后是湿润的液体的流动声。

Eggsy差点就呛住了——身后的塞子突然被拽出，紧接着冰凉的手指挤了进来。所以现在到底是谁比较没耐心啊？他想问问身后那个连花上他妈的两秒钟时间捂热润滑剂都不肯的家伙，但下一刻Harry的手指撤出，硕大的顶端撑开了他的穴口。Eggsy将额头抵在交错的十指上，期待地咬住下唇。

“我要进来了，”Harry一边低声说着，一边缓缓进入Eggsy的身体，“等我结束后我会把肛塞放回去，在我们回到家之前你得让它乖乖呆在原位，然后我会让你跪着操你的嘴直到精液滴到你的腿间。听清楚了吗？”

他几乎已经完全挤进了Eggsy体内，Eggsy颤抖着浅浅倒抽了一口气。Harry指尖在他后颈上收紧，“回答我。”

“是的，”Eggsy深吸了一口气，“是的，主人。”这个称呼不由自主地从他唇间滑出，他感觉到Harry身体一震。

“天哪，”Harry轻叹，“Eggsy。”

Eggsy希望他能看着Harry，看着他的脸颊因为情欲而泛红，双眼中欲望弥漫。每回他们做爱时，Harry总是看上去该死的性感。而现在Harry依旧衣着严整的事实只会让Eggsy更加口干舌燥——Harry穿着平整挺括的衬衫和长裤，袖扣卷到手肘，把Eggsy压在桌上从后面操他。操，Eggsy真希望有人能帮他把这一幕录下来。

Harry退出了一点，又再次深深冲撞进他的身体，这下Eggsy再也没法去想别的了。Harry就像刚刚把玩肛塞一样猛烈而快速地顶弄着他，他一手压住Eggsy的肩，另一只手紧紧抓着他的跨部。当坚硬的顶端碾磨过Eggsy体内最敏感的一点时，他终于抑制不住呻吟出声。Harry喘息着，声音低沉，“所以……你喜欢这样？这就是你想要的吗？”

Eggsy只是呻吟得更大声了。

“我一直看着你，”Harry保持着残酷的节奏，“我忍不住想这么做。我去了监控中心，站在Jamie身后，看着监控器上的你。你——操，你不知道你看上去有多美。”

他又一次碾过Eggsy的那一点，Eggsy的呻吟里带上了哭腔，指尖陷进桌面的凹槽里。

“我几乎等不及想要你回到这里，”Harry说，“然后你就这样出现了——那样迫不及待，连让我用手指打开你的几分钟都不肯花——”

“是的，”Eggsy只剩下气声，“是的，操，Harry——”

他的臀瓣在Harry剧烈的撞击下火辣辣地发疼，脸颊也烫得要命，从Harry口中冒出的每一个字都像是一次烈焰的舔吻。Harry的声音紧绷着，平日的冷静自持几乎杳无踪迹。Eggsy喜欢这个，他还想听到更多，想感觉到Harry仅剩的那一丝微薄的沉着镇定终于崩裂开来。于是他向后迎上身后的撞击，低吟着Harry的名字，收缩着那里的肌肉想要再次从那两片性感的薄唇间引出一串叹息低语。然而只是这些还远远不够，Eggsy将一只手伸向身后紧抓着Harry的大腿，掌心下的肌肉在不住颤抖。

“Harry，求求你，”Eggsy低声乞求，“再用力些，狠狠地操我。我能承受得住，你知道的，拜托——”

“操。”他听见身后Harry呼吸一滞，语气里如同带着绝望的渴求让Eggsy喘息着笑了出来。他的指尖陷进Harry的大腿，尝试着把自己的双腿张得更开。

“天哪，放浪的小家伙，”Harry又一次感叹道。Eggsy爱死这个了，事实上他的囊袋在因为这个词隐隐发紧。“你喜欢这个，是吗？你喜欢为我变得如此淫荡。”

“只有你，Harry，”Eggsy倒抽了一口气，手指扣紧Harry的大腿，“只为你。”

他不知道这只是个巧合，还是正是这三个字让Harry冲上了高潮。他更愿意相信是后者。

待Eggsy体内的跳动平息之后，Harry抽身退了出来。Eggsy猝不及防间被推挤着转过身，后腰靠着办公桌，Harry的一只手按住了他的下腹。在Eggsy终于意识到到底发生了什么之前，Harry跪下身，食指和中指猛地推进Eggsy的身体；同时Eggsy的阴茎被一片极致的湿热包裹住。

“噢……操……操他妈的。”Eggsy不由自主地双手抓住了Harry的头发，“基督耶稣啊，你干嘛不，先提醒我一声——”

Harry吮吸着他阴茎的顶部，脸颊下陷，手指角度恰到好处地撞击他的体内。Eggsy向上帝发誓他射精的时候几乎昏厥了过去——他重重跌落在Harry的办公桌上，直到呼吸的频率终于回归正常。

“嘿，这次可真有点猛。”他终于说出一句话，撑着身体坐了起来。

Harry向后靠坐在扶手椅上，正眼神凝滞地给自己穿着西装裤。Eggsy瞥见那枚肛塞被孤零零地扔在桌子下，他做了个鬼脸，“在你把那东西重新塞回我身体里之前，你最好先把它弄干净。”

Harry看向他。“抱歉，你说什么？”声音模糊沙哑。

Eggsy向那枚肛塞点头示意。Harry顺着他眼神的方向看去，严肃地眨了眨眼。他显然没有懂Eggsy在讲什么——这太可爱了，Eggsy大笑起来，俯下身去亲吻他。“脑子丢了没事，至少你还算长得不错。”Eggsy调笑道。Harry哼了一声，和他前额相抵。

 

19

Harry的每一次触碰总能让Eggsy感到一阵悸动。

他不知道这是否正常。但显然大部分人不会那么觉得，他们并不会为爱人的仅仅一个触碰就感到如此心醉神迷。

Eggsy坚信自己对Harry的感觉与那种无可救药的迷恋无关，他才不是那种恋爱中的傻瓜。这种感觉要比那复杂难解得多，说不准还牵扯到像信任、安全感之类的话题。Eggsy不能解释那到底是什么，Roxy也一头雾水，尽管他们几乎无数次在深夜电话谈心或是任务结束后出去泡吧时提起这个。然而眼下的情况和他之前所知道的完全不同。

（“我觉得自己现在完全受他摆布，Rox。”Eggsy抱怨说。Roxy耸了耸肩，“但是是你先交出了控制权。这是个很重要的前提，不是吗？”）

“你应该看看这个，看看你的回应。”那些夜晚，Harry总会感叹惊奇于Eggsy的身体竟能对自己的触碰有如此强烈的反应。

而Harry对他的影响从未改变，甚至愈演愈烈。只要Eggsy全心跟随对方的节奏，Harry光用手指轻触便让他轻易沉沦；而且Eggsy的确每一次都全身心地投入，因为他相信——从最开始他就本能地这么做了——他可以足够信任Harry：相信Harry会做出最正确的决定；相信Harry知道他想要的是什么；相信他能够闭上眼彻底放松，直到感觉自己像是漂浮在平静的蔚蓝海面之下，除了听从Harry的指令之外，什么都不用去想，什么都不必去做。

在这一刻，他的世界只剩下Harry和他自己。

有时候Eggsy怀疑别人甚至不会有这样的感觉，因为对于他来说，这样的感觉只奇异地与Harry有关。Harry•该死的•Hart，似乎全世界的戏剧性都发生在他身上：他干掉了一整群嗜杀成性的狂热信徒，几乎毫发无伤地独自走出教堂；他被冲着脑袋开了一枪，却奇迹般地活了下来。“就像只打不死的小强，”Merlin面无表情地说，语气里藏着哽咽。

只有Eggsy知道Harry身上有那么多神奇的矛盾之处。Harry的那双手杀过很多人，动作从容优雅，似乎杀人于他轻而易举；但也是这双手，能够以同样的从容优雅在清晨给Eggsy来上一发手活，或是在傍晚替他揉去肩上的酸痛。一次Harry在Waitrose（注：英国连锁超市）的货架间突然一把拉近Eggsy，双手沿着衬衫下摆握住Eggsy的后腰，舌头顶开青年的唇齿强势侵入，而这一切仅仅是因为“那边那个女人在很不友好地打量我们”。

Eggsy无法想象别人能够理解他对Harry的感觉，也不能想象自己对除了Harry以外的其他人有同样的感受。

这感觉很棒。

但这同时也令人恐惧，它有时会无可避免地让Eggsy感到无所适从——虽然这感觉只是转瞬即逝，但Eggsy知道他的心理防线的确崩溃过几次。

一切被触发的那个早上与往常并没有什么不同。两人浑身赤裸地赖在Harry的床上，Eggsy已经磨蹭着Harry的下腹释放了晨勃，现在正懒洋洋地躺在他胸口，漫不经心地抚弄着Harry半硬的阴茎，而Harry的手指正在他皮肤上随处游走。

这的确是一个完美的周末早上。

Harry在说些什么Eggsy并不知道的东西。也许是阴茎环之类的吧。管它呢。Eggsy也不想关心那是什么。现在他正内心充斥着平静满足，浮沉在半梦半醒之间。他的思绪如同被雾气笼罩，能隐约听见Harry的说话声飘来但辨认不出他说了什么。Eggsy眨了眨眼，努力集中精神。

“你会允许我这样做吗？”Harry轻声问，“为了我？”

他温暖的指尖轻触Eggsy的脸颊。

“当然……”Eggsy反射性地咕哝着，“是的，Harry。”

我可以为你做任何事。

这个念头从一片混沌的思绪中悄悄萌生出来。Eggsy花了好几秒才抓住它，找到合适的词来描绘它。而当它最终成型时，Eggsy知道这就是他内心最真实的想法——为了Harry他杀了那么多人，而且他不介意再这么做一次。他可以为了这个男人做任何事。

这让他感到无法呼吸。

字面意义上确实如此。Eggsy觉得自己的胸腔被狠狠挤压，像是有铁箍在他肺部缠绕收紧。但他更强烈地意识到，他并不在乎这个。只要他能待在这儿，懒懒地蜷在Harry身边，听Harry在他耳边低语，温暖的指尖漫不经心地在他身上打转，那就没什么关系。

——但是，操他的，这个想法实在是太扭曲了。

他猛地向后躲开Harry的手指。

“Eggsy？”Harry声音里有一丝隐隐的担忧。

“给我几分钟。”Eggsy说，他翻身仰面躺在床上，猛吸了一口气。他的思绪一片模糊，完全没了思考的能力。几秒之前他还沉浸在全然的满足感中，但现在，他只感到窒息。他陷入了全然的迷茫和不知所措。

Harry的手扶在他的肩上，踏实温暖。Eggsy感觉自己胸腔的闷痛仿佛散去了一些。

“Eggsy，”Harry说，“看着我。”Eggsy几乎就要不假思索地照做了。

但他立刻狠狠抑下冲动，甩落了Harry的手。“我说了，给我几分钟，听到了吗？”他咬牙切齿地说，坐起身来双腿滑下床沿，双手捂着脸语气疲惫，“操，只是——”一会儿。

“Eggsy，”Harry再次说道。Eggsy发誓如果Harry再多说一句话他就要爆发了。但Harry继续道，“我——需要我帮你拿点什么吗？比如一杯水？”

“只要，”Eggsy盯着自己的双手，快要在上面烧出个洞来，“帮我随便泡杯茶或者其他的什么，好吗。我只是需要——”

“一点时间。”Harry说，“我懂。一会儿下楼找我就行。”

他停顿逗留了一会儿才走出房间。Eggsy的心随着Harry的脚步声一点点下沉，在房门关上的轻响中疼痛地颤抖。

他向后靠在床头，盯着自己搭在腿上的手，尝试着深呼吸。原本混混沌沌的思维终于逐渐清晰显现出来，惊慌恐惧如同之前突然袭来那般迅速褪去。他已经开始后悔自己的过度反应了。

但接着，他又想到，单单这个男人就能轻而易举地影响他的情绪——

他抓起床头柜上的手机，给Roxy打了电话。

“Eggsy，”Roxy立刻接起了电话，“我正好也想给你发短信。你绝对猜不到我昨晚碰到谁了。”

Eggsy伸手抹了把脸，“猜不到。你说吧。”

Roxy几乎喊了出来：“是Digby！”

“什么？”Eggsy吓了一跳，“我以为Merlin和我已经炸掉了他的脑袋。”

“不，那个是Charlie。Digby是他的跟班，记得吗？他现在在金融街工作呢。”

“不可能。”

“然而这就是事实。”

“他说了什么？他认出你了吗？”Eggsy把双腿蜷在身前，手臂环住膝盖。Roxy的声音让他感觉好受了不少。她总是知道该说点什么，一直如此。

“是的，他认出我了。他问我是不是还在为那个他没成功进去的高度保密的特工组织工作，于是我不得不杀了他，因为他打破了保密条款。你知道的，要对付他还是挺棘手的。”

“哈，哈。”

“好吧，开个玩笑。他只是问了我能不能约我出去。”

“真的假的？”Eggsy惊讶极了，“你怎么回答的？”

“我说我宁可亲我的狗。”

“Rox！”

“好吧这又是个玩笑。我只是告诉他谢谢但是我不想去，他笑了笑，就好像他已经等了这个答案很久。然后我们就各自离开了。他没有那么坏。能再碰到他也是挺有趣的。”

“你觉得有趣只是因为你曾经把他打得服服帖帖的。”

“为什么你老是把我想得那么糟糕？”Roxy假意斥责，“所以，你怎么了？出了什么事吗？”

“没什么，”Eggsy咕哝，“只是想听听你的声音。”

“你真好。”她没有催促Eggsy。

Eggsy把脑袋靠在墙上。“好吧，这事跟我和——”有关。

“哦你提醒了我，”Roxy打断他说，“上回我碰巧经过Arthur办公室，门里传来的声音实在是……无法形容。我觉得很有必要提醒你一下。”

“Rox！”

“如果我不知道里头发生了什么我可能会以为Harry正在办公室里举行活羊献祭仪式，”Roxy又体贴地补充道，“不过，你永远都不能真正明白他在想什么，不是吗？”

“好吧，到此为止，我要挂电话了。”Eggsy面无表情地说，“我改主意了，我才不想要和你继续这种毫无诚意的对话。我要取消我们周二的约定。”

“拜托……就好像你还可以跟谁聊这种事一样。”

“什——你再说一遍？我可以打电话给我妈妈，或者Merlin，或者Jamal——”

“然后说些什么？‘嗨，Jamal，或者嗨，妈妈，有这么个事，关于我工作的那个，你知道的，高度机密特工组织，对对对，就是那个，呃……我在和那个高度机密特工组织的老大上床，他年纪大概有我的两倍大……顺便一提，不是什么大事，我还挺喜欢他在床上对我强硬点，命令我这样那样的。这种情况已经持续了好几个月了，我现在有点担心我是不是有点太过于依赖他……’？”

该死的Roxy。连好好让Eggsy认真地崩溃一次都不肯。

“差不多吧。”Eggsy老老实实地说。

“或者说你打算在Merlin还没有做好充足的心理准备时就告诉他这事吗？可怜的Merlin，他已经焦虑到没有头发可以掉了。”

Eggsy痛苦地呻吟了一声，“好吧，Rox，你说得对，我也只能跟你聊这事了。现在你可以说那句话了。”

“哪句？”

“你知道的，那种浪漫爱情电影里，通常是主角最好的朋友说的，闪耀着智慧光芒的谆谆教导。你应该告诉我Harry和我是……比如说，天生绝配？然后我根本不需要为我现在的状况担忧什么的。”

“但是过于依赖某个人并不是什么好事，”Roxy若有所思，“就算你们是天生绝配。”

“Rox。”

“Eggsy，”Roxy模仿着他的语气，“好吧，照实说，你以前有感觉到过度依赖什么人吗？”

“没有，但是——”

“你有过那种寻常的依赖别人的感觉吗？”

Eggsy深吸了一口气。

“诚实地回答我。”Roxy柔声说道。

“没有，”Eggsy叹了一口气，“我觉得没有。”

“那么，你有想过你神经质般的恐惧，可能只是因为这样的依恋对于你来说太过陌生，而不是这情感来得太强烈吗？”

“操他的基督耶稣啊，”Eggsy叹了口气，“这句话你一定已经憋了很久了。”

“我把关键词都记在便条贴上贴在冰箱门上，”Roxy贴心地说道，“我本以为你会早点打来，你比我预想的撑了更久——不过依然在预料之内。”

“我真的要挂电话了。”

“挂就挂呗，反正该说的我都说了。不过Eggsy……”

“嗯？”

“如果让我赌一赌你们俩中哪一个更加过度迷恋对方，我是不会押你的。”Roxy说道，“认真地说，你仔细思考过那个男人看向你的时候的那种眼神吗？光看他的神情我简直会以为你为他摘下星辰了。亲爱的你要知道，卧室里的支配者，并不一定就是这段感情里真正的支配者。现在，是你在让他饱受情感上的折磨。”

“我才不信呢。”Eggsy哼了一声。直到他挂电话Roxy还在那端乐不可支。

 

Harry站在厨房里，两手支在流理台上，Eggsy坐进来时他转过身。“Eggsy，”他的声音冷静平和，“你还好吗？”

Eggsy耸了耸肩。他终于感到有些不好意思，但他不打算告诉Harry。“我很抱歉……刚才我突然崩溃了。”

“你不必为此道歉，”Harry表情凝住了，“你永远不需要为此道歉，该道歉的是我，我早该发现你不——”

“我爱你，”Eggsy突然插话道。他已经孤注一掷了。就算再力不从心，他也得把这话说出来——不管到底需不需要这么做。“你知道的，是吗？”

Harry看着他。“呃……”他停顿了一下，“是吧。”

“‘是吧’？”Eggsy不可置信地叫了出来。“这他妈是什么意思？我以为你知道的。”操，他从来没考虑过Harry并不知道这事的可能性。

Harry的语气稍稍激烈了些，“刚开始我并不确定你想要的只是我，还是一个能够’支配’你的人——我记得你当时是这么说的。”

Eggsy无法自制地从喉咙深处发出一声扭曲的苦笑。“什么？”他以为不管是谁错误估计了他对Harry无可挽救的狂热，都是极度荒谬的——更不用说Harry自己了。

Harry眼底浮上一层淡淡的防备。“但这不能怪我，是你没有说清楚你要的是什么。”他没好气地说。Eggsy忍不住了——他又泄气地笑了出来。

“好吧，”他摊了摊手，“这次我把话说清楚了。我他妈爱你爱得无法自拔，为了你我可以做任何事情，而这——这正是我崩溃的原因。”

我的确被自己对这个男人近乎疯狂的迷恋吓到了。Eggsy想着，但他不会说出来。毕竟，这可不是那种老电影。

不，也许它是。眼下的情形突然发生了出乎意料的转变，他们就像身处那种总是让Harry哽咽得说不出话又硬是假装什么事都没有的浪漫老电影，那种Eggsy开玩笑地打断他时他还会面露不悦的老电影——不过，他们正上演着的得算限制级。

Eggsy的生活曾经一夜之间从惨淡凄凉的小众话剧变成惊险刺激的特工电影，而眼下，从某种程度上来说，他又正从色情电影跳转到了那种煽情又缠绵的鬼东西。

Harry紧绷的肩膀线条稍稍缓和了些。

“我以为你突然意识到自己犯下了多么严重的错误……”他说，“周日早上从床上醒来，发现自己和一个年龄有你两倍大的老男人睡在一起，那人还在考虑给你套上个阴茎环……我以为我吓到你了。”

Eggsy摇了摇头。“想吓到我你可得再努力些。”他倾身靠向Harry。

Harry分开双腿容纳Eggsy靠近的身体。“你知道的，”他小心翼翼地用指腹触碰Eggsy的脸颊，“安全词就是为了预防那样的情况的。”

“但我觉得就算没有那玩意儿，我们也可以处理得很好。”Eggsy邀请道，“想上楼再试一次吗？”

 

（很久之后，他们终于还是定下了一个安全词，尽管原因完全相反。

那次Harry几乎把Eggsy在床上折腾了个半死。他花了仿佛好几个世纪用手指逗弄Eggsy的后穴，不紧不慢地用舌头舔开他，又坏心地给Eggsy用了个小玩具——他用按摩棒操开Eggsy，几乎把男孩逼上高潮后又突然停手，只留给Eggsy几个轻柔的触碰和亲吻。Eggsy浑身都湿透了，他的脖颈如同垂死的天鹅那般挣扎着曲起，又重重将脸埋进柔软的枕头。他嘴唇发干，因为他一直在含糊不清地咕哝着，操，Harry，天哪，我不行了，操——

然后Harry突然停了下来。

“搞什么？”Eggsy哀声抱怨，用脚后跟去踢Harry的后腰。“操，Harry，干嘛停下来？别那么混蛋好吗！”

“是你刚刚说你受不了了！”Harry皱着眉，气息不稳地说。

Eggsy抬头瞪了他一眼，“你说什么？”

“你刚才说’停、停下，我要不行了’，”Harry说，“这不是很明确吗？”

“什——操，你只管继续干你的。天杀的基督耶稣。”

“好孩子，这就是为什么我们的确需要一个真正的安全词。”一切结束之后Harry说道。他们这才终于把“Oxfords, not brogues”定为了他们的安全词。）

 

20

从此Harry和Eggsy幸福地生活在了一起——伴随着时不时的磕磕绊绊。当然，这些都在预料之中：Eggsy的生命中充斥着各种各样的可能性，但绝对没有一种会如童话故事一样永远幸福美满。

之后的几年里他和Harry时有争吵，因为他们有时都过于固执莽撞又不会为对方着想。有些时候是Eggsy在怒气冲冲地大喊大叫，连对在他脚边可怜兮兮地打转的JB都不理不睬；还有些时候Harry狠下心来对Eggsy采取冷处理战术，甩下他一个人在沙发上过夜。他们为那些细枝末节的琐碎小事开战，又在和好后把那些争吵当作平日的笑料谈资。

有一次，他们在Kingsman的常规会议上因为工作上的事相互指责，这回连Percival都不想掺合调停。“我们最好各自保留意见。”Harry最终提议，语气冷淡疏离。Eggsy强忍着想要撕扯他的脸皮的冲动（他自己的或者Harry的都行，他不挑剔），冷笑了一声，“没问题，Arthur。”然后他们开始了下一个议题，餐厅里气氛一直紧绷着，如水泥一般凝滞。

当所有人都离开会议室之后，他们互相纠缠着倒在那张长桌上。Eggsy在Harry不断起伏的前胸上留下肆意的抓痕，用牙齿狠狠地在Harry的喉间印下愤怒的红色标记，直到Harry呻吟出声；Harry的手指穿过Eggsy的金发，随着男孩危险的动作不由自主地收紧。最终Harry在自己和Eggsy的掌心里射了出来，整个过程中他们的手指一直纠结在一起；而Eggsy将白浊的液体射在了Harry的腿根，混着汗珠、唾液与Harry自己的那份，然后俯下身一起舔舐干净。

“我还是觉得——”一切结束之后Harry一边整理着衬衫一边开口说道。Eggsy打断他，“看在上帝的份上，Harry，你能在这件事上给我闭嘴吗？”这一切最后结束在一个近乎撕咬的亲吻里。

无可否认，这并不是他们之间最常有的那种争吵，但确实是让Eggsy最想要清楚记住的那一类（特别是在他因为任务离开Harry，一个人在宾馆的大床上双腿大张、手握着阴茎，用眼镜记录下自己的一举一动，耳边是Harry沉重的呼吸声时）。

 

意料之中，这份工作的危险也不时将事情变得微妙。

有次，Harry为一个CIA的案子去了美国，原定最多三周就能回来。Eggsy发去好些照片和影像不懈地取悦Harry。但后来Harry又需要多留些日子，于是Eggsy被迫费尽心思想出各种新的动作和姿势。

当Harry终于回到家，他把Eggsy的手腕脚腕都绑在了床上——也许应该称作他们的床，因为连JB都已经被Eggsy抱进了Harry的家——然后带着那种令人难以忍受的慢条斯理骑着Eggsy。Eggsy不知该怎么形容眼前的景象，事实上他连怎么呼吸都忘了。Harry用Eggsy的阴茎操着自己，忽快忽慢时深时浅。他几次停下来重新调整被打乱的呼吸，将散落的额发撩到耳后，然后微笑着低头看着Eggsy。Eggsy动弹不得，束手无策（字面意义上的确如此），从当事人被迫成为一个旁观者，正如过去几个星期里Harry看着Eggsy发来的一切所感觉到的那样，挫败又徒劳。

出于某些原因，这一幕始终盘旋在Eggsy脑海中，尤其是身处眼下这种紧急状况时。

只是这一幕，不是Harry在他和Roxy登机前捧住他的脸颊留下的轻吻，也不是几天前那个晚上Harry在他耳边温柔低语的那句“我爱你，胜过一切”——那时他以为Eggsy已经迷迷糊糊地睡去。Eggsy没法让自己停止回想Harry的后穴紧紧绞住他时他那一瞬的头昏目眩，Harry的腹肌随着他的一起一落有节律地收缩；而过度激烈是有后果的，这让他们最后声音沙哑，几乎说不出话来。

Eggsy把这些都跟Roxy说了——他只说了大概，没有提到什么细节，因为Merlin绝对不会想要听到这些的。Roxy像呛着了似的笑了出来，胸腔起伏，然后疼得实在忍不住皱起了眉。“你知道吗，你真他妈吓到我了。”她的声音像是从齿缝里溜出来的那样模糊不清，手指在Eggsy的手心里颤动着攥紧。伤口依旧在流血，暗色的痕迹从他们紧捂住的掌心下方蔓延开来，嘲笑着他们的无济于事。

“嘿，别这样，”Roxy说，“别哭丧着脸，Galahad，快收收你这副表情。”

“该死，我得赶快带你出去，”Eggsy不知第几次说道，“Merlin？”

“后援小组马上就到，”Merlin的声音从接收器中传来，然而他已经不止一次这么回应了，每一次重复都让气氛更加不安。“再等几分钟，Lancelot。你们不用担心。”

Merlin的线路那端传来房门被打开的声音，然后远远传来一个声音问道：“情况怎么样？”

听到Harry的声音，Eggsy感到心脏模糊地颤动了一下。这并不算是愉悦的颤动，因为只有当情况变得棘手时，Merlin才会把Arthur叫到监控中心来。

“Lancelot情况不太好。”Merlin告诉他，“Galahad正在与她分享一些——有趣的故事，让她保持清醒。但这同时也让我血压蹿高。”

“这也太丢人了，”Roxy的脑袋枕在Eggsy大腿上，“头一回在任务中受重伤就被包括Arthur在内的所有人围观，真棒。”她轻轻地合了合眼。

“这不怪你，”Eggsy说，“都是我的错，是我没有注意到那个男人……”

“帮我个忙把这句话仔细写进任务报告好吗？”Roxy说，“我可不想成为历史上首个进入Kingsman第二年就在一个普通任务里挂掉的女特工，要是我因为这事被载入史册……不，我只是开个玩笑。”她立刻补充道，“天哪，Galahad，你能不能别露出这样的表情。”

“操，Rox。别以为你自己有多么幽默风趣。”Eggsy语气哽咽，用袖子轻轻拭去Roxy前额上的汗珠。随着时间一分一秒地过去，她的脸色愈发苍白。“操他的，后援怎么还不来？”正抱怨着，Eggsy听见远处脚步声传来，还有交谈声。他坐直了身体，Roxy因为这个动作发出了一声不满的轻哼，“总算来了。”

“不，Galahad，”Merlin缓缓开口，“那不是后援小组，你们恐怕有麻烦了。七个——不，有八个人，据我所知他们没有携带武器，但是——”

“糟糕，快扶我站起来。”Roxy说道。与此同时，线路另一端的Harry也忍不住低声咒骂了一句“操”。

“亲爱的，你的小腿骨折了，”Eggsy提醒道，“短时间内你是没法再站起来了。”

“好吧，那给我一把枪，”Roxy用一只胳膊撑起身子，“快点，我们可没有一整天的时间可以用来浪费。”

“但我们已经没子弹了，”Eggsy说，“我的伞也坏了，我们手上现在什么都没有。”

Roxy不可置信地抬头瞪着他。“哇哦，”她的眼中自从情况急转直下后第一次出现了类似害怕的神情。Eggsy甚至快记不起上次他看到她这样的表情是什么时候了，也许得追溯到选拔时期的那次跳伞训练——这听上去像是上辈子的事。“这回我们搞砸了，是吗？”Roxy轻声说。

“这都怪我。”Eggsy再次小声说道，喉间藏着含糊的呜咽。

“后援小组已经进入目标建筑，”Merlin听上去依旧处变不惊，“你们只需保持冷静，隐藏好自己。如果敌人靠近，我建议你们装死。”

“这主意太他妈棒了，”Eggsy低吼，“你就没有其他办法了吗？”

“你也可以选择用你阳光可爱个性十足的个人魅力来转移敌人的注意力。”

脚步声逐渐逼近。

“再坚持一下。”Eggsy再次坐直身体，Roxy痛苦地哼了一声。他把手伸进西装口袋，“我觉得——”

“没有必要这么做，Galahad，”Merlin说，“这样风险太大。后援马上就到，而且这些人可能连枪都没有。”

“上次我也以为那人没带武器，结果他对着Roxy的肩膀开了一枪，还打断了她的腿，”Eggay拍拍另一侧口袋，“哥们，这次我要未雨绸缪、有备无患。”

“我的腿没断，”Roxy出声抗议，“起码我的脚还连在上面。”

“Galahad，停下！”Harry的声音突然响起，“这是命令。”

Eggsy终于找到了他的打火机。

“Galahad！”Merlin喊道。

“Eggsy！”这次是Harry。

“好吧，恕我直言，去你的命令。”Eggsy点燃打火机，用尽全力将它向走廊尽头猛地一掷，然后转身抱住Roxy，为她挡下爆炸的冲击。

 

21

“我真不敢相信你居然胆子这么大！”Harry推门迈进病房，瞪着坐在病床上的Eggsy，“你们俩可能会死的，你知道吗？”

Eggsy翻了个白眼。“别大惊小怪了，我连肋骨都没有擦伤。”他打算先瞒着Harry他背上的烧伤，直到他不那么……咄咄逼人，还有，怒气冲天。“而且我们俩都好好地逃出来了，不是吗？”

“你该再等等的，”Harry声音冷硬，表情紧绷着，“后援就近在咫尺，字面意义上的那种。你本该服从我们的指挥，你根本不知道手榴弹会不会——”

“因为我有着不可告人的目的呀。”Eggsy嘻皮笑脸地打断道。

“你太冲动鲁莽，”Harry大声呵斥，“不负责任，不服从命令，而且——”

“去你的，Arthur。”Eggsy不得不提高音量盖过Harry的声音，显然他们正冲着对方大喊大叫。给Eggsy腰上的伤换绷带的护士小心翼翼地溜出病房，留Eggsy一人与Harry对峙。“你打算告诉我你这辈子从没违背过任何一条命令吗？嗯？那你要么是个彻头彻尾的骗子，要么是个表里不一的伪君子。”Eggsy反击道。

“那是因为——”

“这没什么不一样，Harry，而且你知道的，”Eggsy打断道，“我的确冲动鲁莽不服从命令，但这就是我，这就是被Kingsman录用的我。你可以教我该怎么做，指导我给我建议，但最终的决定还是得让我自己来做，就像你还是Galahad时那样——不要用那种眼神看我，你知道我说的是对的。你可以因此训斥我，操，如果你想你还可以把我踢出Kingsman，但你不能装作你不了解我是这样的人。”

“我当然知道你是这样的人。”Harry大声说，带着一丝绝望，“为什么你认为我这么——我当然知道，我吓坏了。”

“所以，你想我乖乖坐着，按你的要求当个好孩子？”Eggsy嗤之以鼻，“告诉你个大新闻，Harry，你并不真正拥有我。在床上你可以对我发号施令把我折腾得连自己的名字都记不得，我会想都不想地服从你的每一句话，你知道的；但是下了床就不是这样了，我会因为各种事情和你有分歧，而你，最好给我尊重这一点！”Eggsy有些喘不过气。他深吸了一口气，肋骨隐隐作痛地抗议着。

“操，”Harry揉了揉额角，在心里暗自咒骂了句混蛋。“有时候你真让我火大，你知道吗？”

“哦，你以为和像你这样的人一起工作就和在公园里散步一样愉快轻松吗？因为——”Eggsy突然伸手捂住前胸，呼吸一滞。

“你受伤了。”Harry紧张地向他靠近一步。

“对，Harry，我现在就坐在这见鬼的病床上，难道你还指望我能活蹦乱跳吗？”Eggsy咬着牙，紧紧闭了闭眼，“Roxy出院了？”

“她很好，”Harry心不在焉地说，在床边坐了下来，“她的伤口很好处理。现在你让我看看——”

Eggsy叹了口气，掀起衬衫。

“Eggsy。”Harry用近乎叹息的声音说，伸手轻触那些青紫的瘀伤。

“这些和那枚手榴弹一点关系都没有，”Eggsy辩解着，“你不能因此对我生气。”

Harry手掌微凉，指腹轻柔地覆盖在他饱受虐待的皮肤上。

“所以还有另外一些伤是会惹我发脾气的，”Harry推测道，Eggsy暗自抱怨自己没好好注意用词。尽管Harry并不以细心敏锐见长，但至少他还是个特工；就算已经不出外勤，但Harry光凭经验就能拿下他。

“我的背烫伤了，”Eggsy指了指后肩，“也没有很糟糕，西装帮我挡下了大半。”

“因为一个不那么好的原因毁了一件那么好的西装，”Harry遗憾地说，“如果你能再多等那么五秒钟——”

“——我就会失掉一个被某人宠着的机会。”Eggsy撇撇嘴。

Harry眯了眯眼，“到底是什么让你相信你值得被宠着？”

“拜托，”Eggsy语气里带着一丝窃笑，“我知道你忍不住的。别说我现在受了伤，就连我活蹦乱跳时你也总克制不住把我宠得像个小少爷——除了有些时候你会被气得跟我打一架，或者把我操得昏过去。”

“这样做有什么不对？”Harry愤愤不平，“我又没有——”

“你真的这么认为？”Eggsy说，“下回我们该严肃地讨论一下对待我的正确方式了。”他拍拍床垫，“坐过来，你这老混蛋。”

“我得回去工作了，”Harry嘴上说着，但还是朝Eggsy挪了挪，“你得回家好好休息一下，我让出租车送你回去。”

“我已经在休息了，”Eggsy抗议道，将脑袋搁在Harry的肩上，“你看，我在好好休息呢。”

“不，你得回家休息，”Harry重复道，“在你自己的床上。我们的床上。”

“这有什么差别吗？”

Harry含糊地咕哝了一声，“哦，的确没什么差别，”他说，“除了我没法在医务室用嘴帮你打一炮。我觉得那样做梅林会不太好。”

Eggsy咽了咽口水。“我以为你还在生我气，想把我赶走。”想到Harry会跪在他面前，用潮湿火热的唇舌榨干他最后一丝精力，让他手脚发软，他的脸颊就感到一阵阵发烫。

Harry叹了口气，“亲爱的，我怎么可能因为你是这样的人而生气呢？这些恰恰是我爱上你的原因。”

“是啊，这正如我一分钟前所说的那样。”Eggsy的手指缠上Harry的，让温度慢慢渗到他手上。他靠着Harry，男人的体温让他昏昏欲睡。“你刚才说要让出租车送我回去？”他忍着哈欠问。

 

回到家，他立刻就在床上睡着了，JB蜷在床脚陪着他。他被Roxy的短信吵醒，浑身酸痛。“给你订了花，我会常来探望你的。>3<”他简短地回了信，拖着脚走进浴室，就着一大杯水吞下几片止痛药。

当他再次从床上醒来的时天已经全黑了。JB正小跑向卧室门，哼哧哼哧哈着气，在房门打开一瞬间激动地叫出声。

“嘘——JB，你会吵醒他的。”Harry低声说。然后Eggsy听见布料的窸窣声，Harry的手指疏理过JB的毛发。他听见Harry轻声对JB说了些什么，但他分辨不出来。然后Harry的脚步声渐渐远去，楼梯发出吱呀的轻响。

房间的灯亮起，尽管Harry立刻将亮度调到了最低，但Eggsy还是醒了过来。他努力抬起沉重的眼皮，视线穿过睫毛落在正在更衣的Harry身上。男人摘下袖扣，小心地放在顶层抽屉里。然后他一颗颗解开纽扣，把衬衫挂在衣架上，轻轻抚平褶痕后挂在了衣柜门上。接着是皮鞋和袜子。Harry在床边坐下来，背对着Eggsy。流畅的肌肉线条在贴身背心下起伏。如果Eggsy现在不是正精疲力竭浑身酸软，他一定会忍不住要伸手触碰。

Harry站起身，轻手轻脚地走出房间。然后浴室那边远远地传来水声。

Eggsy又迷迷糊糊地睡着了，直到床垫陷了下来，Harry爬上床躺在另一侧，这让Eggsy觉得安心。

“我以为我会得到一次口活。”Eggsy脸埋进枕头里咕哝着，尽管听上去含糊得像是“呜咿呜嗯嗯嗯口活”。

Harry轻声笑了出来，“你觉得自己足够清醒了？”

Eggsy皱了皱鼻子。“嗯……”他模模糊糊地应道。

Harry凑近吻了吻他的额角。“别担心，亲爱的，你不会错过它的。”他一边说着，一边伸手关掉台灯。

“爱你。”Eggsy咕哝着，没等Harry回应就坠入了梦乡。他知道Harry要说什么，他还有好多年的时间可以听Harry一遍又一遍地重复这句话。

 

（第二天一早Eggsy醒来，发现自己没受伤的那只手腕被铐在床头，下身正半含在Harry嘴里。

Harry拒绝在之后的几小时里为Eggsy解开手铐。作为交换，他给Eggsy喂了裹着巧克力酱的草莓。）

 

－END－

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：文中提及Eggsy对一些轻微的侮辱和暴露场景有少量幻想；有一幕Harry（在双方自愿的情况下）称Eggsy为「slut」（“淫荡的小家伙”之类）；有一幕Eggsy还没等真的插入就接近承受极限差点喊出了安全词。
> 
> 我不认为本文中Eggsy和Harry的关系属于D/s或是BDSM，因为我并没有想要描绘那种典型的支配服从关系（我不知道，毕竟这是小说，每个人都可以有自己的看法）。题目取自「got me chained to your touch ／ like a slave for your love」（注：来自Maroon5乐队的《Shoot Love》歌词）


End file.
